Bloody Banquet
by AnnieInWonderland07
Summary: The world has always been divided into two - the human and mystical. Centuries ago, vampires were born and the Aizen family reigned as the most supreme. The Kuchiki family stood as their eternal rival. ICHIHIME Vampire Fic. Full summary inside. Rated M!
1. Chapter 1: Birthright

**This is a new story I'm making, partly inspired by my addiction to Vampire Knight.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or any part of it! But the story and creative ideas are mine and MINE alone. **

**Brief synopsis of the story: The world has two main beings that thrive – the mystical and the human. A long time ago, when humans were on the brink of extinction, vampires were born.**

**The first clan was called the Aizen clan, and they gave rise to the generations and thousands of pureblood and noble class vampires that followed thereafter. The Aizen Clan was revered and hailed as the royal family, possessing powers of epic and unimaginable proportions that only few dare to challenge.**

**Only a few, except the Kuchiki family – the main and only rival of the Aizen family.**

**But the book changes now, when the **_**Bloody Diamond Rose **_**dictates so… the fate of the heirs of both families will change. Forever.**

Chapter 1

Birthright

Upon the fall of the Middle Ages, where humans seemed to be on the brink of existence, a flicker of hope remained as a desperate measure of clinging to life. The powerful sought eternity and their friends sought salvation.

The 12th century English, Serbia, Romania – the Western and Eastern Europe, all suffered a great threat of extinction. Many feared that it was the end of the world as we know it – that the Book of Revelations was being unraveled before the horrified eyes of the people.

But some of the people blessed in power and prestige refused to follow suit to the trembling of the commoners. Some sought ways – powerful, mystical and dangerous ways to preserve their lives.

A clan of nobles and their leader succeeded in turning their bodies into immortal beings by the form of rituals of unknown origins, suicide and preservation. After they have awoken, they became so beautiful that humans could only picture such beauty in their fickle imaginations. Indeed, they were all so wonderful that their sight, smell, and stature delivered so much awe that people were stunned and filled with wonder before them.

Along with this blessing of beauty and immortality comes a curse they have to pay for achieving the unthinkable and the forbidden…

They became vampires.

These are beings that lived and fed on blood of humans and each other – filling an endless desire for the red trickles of liquid that gave life to others. They were parasitic monsters. And when their existence grew out of control, and when some lost their control, they were persecuted by humans who feared them.

Fortunately, the founding family of vampires protected the existence of their kind. They ruled the vampire race for generations, ensuing peace among the supernatural and the ordinary.

Over time, the vampires were divided into classifications, each determining their status and power in the society they kept a secret from the world. There was the _Upir Likhyi, _or the 'Foul Vampire'. These were the newly-born vampires that were formerly human and were merely victims of other vampires and those who attempted to be full-fledged vampires but didn't know how to do so properly. Thus, they were subjected to uncontrollable hunger and given brute strength at a prize of losing their sanity. They are wild, and are the type of vampires that most people have seen and feared. Their existence is temporary, for they are hunted down and killed by their own kind to maintain the secrecy.

The next class was the _Netopyr _or 'Bat.' They were the servants of the upper-class and were made into vampires by their masters. They were the commonly-seen bats that fly around at night and transform into vampires. The transformation was merely blessed upon them so that they could do their master's bidding and follow errands assign to them.

The third is the _Empusa _and _Lamia _or 'Witch' and 'Demon', respectively. They were both noble-class vampires who appeared after the creators of the vampire race created them. They were given unearthly powers of different kinds upon birth and were special in their own ways. The _Empusa _were the nobles who had little or no involvement at all in the affair of governing the vampire race. They were rich and well-known both in the mystical and human society. Most were owners of multi-billion dollar corporations, actors, actresses, and so forth. The _Lamia_, on the other hand, were also noble and elite vampires who were in charge of keeping the secret of the race. They were the executioners of the _Upir Likhyi _as well as those who have disobeyed or endangered the laws and existence of the whole vampire community. The Council of Five were five selected _Lamia-_class vampires who were the 'government' of their kind.

The fourth and the most powerful class were the _Lilith_ or 'Pureblood' vampires. Named after the Biblical woman of sin who fed on the blood of humans, they were revered, obeyed and respected by the whole vampire community. They were the creators of their kind and beings who possess unmatchable and supernatural powers that could destroy everything they wished to. They led the vampire world for centuries until they relinquished their power to the _Lamia _after the ruling pureblood family grew weary of the form of absolute monarchy they possessed over other vampires_. _But still, with their abilities, they could easily remove the _Lamia's _power and privileges that is why they remained to be a subject of awe and fear for all. And that is also the reason why the _Lamia _and all of the vampire society still obey purebloods.

The _Lilith _were rare, and there were only seven known pureblood families that existed up to today, and existed in various parts of the world – the Adze clan of Africa, the Knight clan of North America, the Tunda clan of South America, the Highgate clan of Europe, and the Xiao-yu clan, Kuchiki clan, and Aizen clan of Asia.

Among these clans, the Aizen clan was the first to exist. They were the ones who pioneered the transformation of vampires. The other clans' heads were the closest friends of the first Aizen vampire. Together, they gave rise to a kind of supernatural creatures that were born and raised by blood.

The Aizen clan became the ruling family of the whole vampire race for many centuries, until the 32nd king, Aizen Shunsui, relinquished his title and formed the _Lamia_, who became the legal government ever since.

But centuries before the rise of the _Lamia_, in the fifth year after the vampires were first created, a tale of jealousy and deception rose forth.

Aizen Joushirou, the founder of the Aizen family and the first vampire, was best friends with Kuchiki Mayuri, the founder of the Kuchiki family. Mayuri grew jealous of the power Joushirou possessed after being a vampire – powers that exceeded him and all of his other five friends put together. He despised the disparity of their powers to Joushirou, so he executed a plot in which he will overthrow Joushirou.

The ambitious Mayuri asked the help of his other friends to help him go against Joushirou, unfortunately, the others rejected him. They didn't want to betray their friendship with Joushirou. Mayuri grew very angry and thus moved on his own.

He planned to remove Joushirou's immortality using illegal techniques that cost the lives of several humans, turning them into an army of uncontrollable, wild vampires. Thus, the _Upir Likhyi _was born. Because of this, human villages were terrorized and Joushirou had no choice but to execute Mayuri.

But Mayuri left behind a wife and grieving sons and daughters who found out about their father's death. That was why after this incident, the Aizen and Kuchiki clan remained as mortal enemies up to this day. They existed together in truce for the sake of the peace within the vampire community upon the agreement of the 4th head of the Aizen clan, Aizen Seien and the 5th head of the Kuchiki clan, Kuchiki Kunimitsu. But they were still, nonetheless, enemies that existed only in cold, civil ways towards each other.

To preserve the sacredness of their blood, the _Lilith _intermarry each other. This was a very different case in the Aizen family. Their clan holds the secret and the most divine power of all vampires. They hold the essence of the creation of their kind. That's why The Bloody Diamond Rose was created – to select amongst the _Lilith _who was the worthiest mate to the heir of the Aizen clan. And it was an honor to be selected. In order to know who was chosen, an infant vampire born to a pureblood family would bear the seal of the Bloody Diamond Rose – a mark of a rose slashed in the middle in any part of their body. This would confirm that one was the worthy bride or groom of the future head of the Aizen family.

Centuries of selection had been made, and each heir of the Aizen family was married successfully according to the Bloody Diamond Rose's magical selection. But no one was chosen from among the Kuchiki clan. Many say that it was because the Rose still felt the grudge of the families towards each other, which was why no Kuchiki child was selected to marry an Aizen heir.

And thus the story unfolds, in the academy of elite vampires called the Azulith Academy. It was an academy founded by Aizen Joushirou to educate the children of upper-class vampires to the rulings of their society and to maintain the peace and order he had so carefully established. It sat on top of a magically-protected hill overlooking a vast forest and murky lake – a palace of beauty and wonder to humans. But no human ever dared to go near it. There was a barrier that forbade humans to even wander that realm. When a person does go very near it, instant death and dementedness was at hand.

In this academy, a gathering of the future heirs and heiresses of pureblood and noble vampires are to be seen. And nothing can compare more.

They all reside in the Gehenna Dorm, where they can only leave once they have graduated and gained control of their powers. They can also return to their glamorous homes and lives on vacations and breaks.

Thus, the vampires remain…

Up until the 20th century.

* * *

**The first chap! This is a preview.**

"_**The creation of something near perfection has a price – a characteristic that pays so much that it could cause your undoing." – directX07 - **_


	2. Chapter 2: Lilith's Children

**A Bloody Banquet marathon! =)**

**Inspired by Vampire Knight. :). The main idea is taken from this anime, but the story, as you have seen from the intro is very DIFFERENT. The only similarity is the pureblood and noble classifications and the academy concepts. But the names of the classes and the academy plus the history of all of the vampires are all mine. The names of the classes were taken from a bit of research as well as the surnames of the vampire pureblood clans.**

**Thanks.**

Chapter 2

Lilith's Children

Ichigo woke up, the sun filtering through his spacious room. It was seven o'clock in the morning. And it was the end of summer vacation.

He was going back to school.

He was going back to Azulith Academy.

He yawned and stretched. He got out of his bed and surveyed the huge mirror beside it. He looked at his brown eyes with flecks of gold. He looked good, as always.

No. He looked beautiful – uncommonly beautiful.

He was a stunner, with pale skin, compelling golden-brown eyes, pinkish lips, delicately-arched eyebrows, short and spiky orange hair, a tall and lean built and an attractive aura that no one can resist. He moved with litheness and grace. At 17, Ichigo was what any person would envy of or would enjoy looking at forever – an object of perfection and angelic beauty.

Not to mention that his family was insanely rich, owning almost everything in the world. Ichigo was an only child, and he was used to getting everything he wanted.

He went to the adjoining bathroom and took a shower. He quickly went out after a few minutes and changed to his a black tuxedo and red tie. He wore black loafers that were impeccably shined. Indeed, he looked like a model straight out of a magazine.

He straightened and went out of his room, passing a long line of corridors.

"Good morning, Ichigo-sama," voices of servants said as he passed. He acknowledged them with a brief nod and went to the dining area, where he found his parents already having breakfast in a long, oak table.

"Good morning, Ichigo," his mother greeted, giving him a warm smile.

"Good morning, son," his father said, giving him the same smile.

Ichigo smiled too. He was lucky indeed, having the kindest parents on earth.

"Good morning, mother," Ichigo replied. "Good morning, father."

Not to mention that his family had a secret that the _human _world didn't know.

They were a family of vampires.

And not just any vampire. They were part of the _Lilith_, or the pureblood vampires.

They were the Aizen family – the most powerful pureblood clan. In other words, the most powerful family in the whole vampire community.

And Aizen Ichigo was the heir.

Ichigo sat down to the right of his father, facing his mother. He looked at both of them in a kind of interest that never ceases to waver.

Who wouldn't be amazed? Even for him, their son, it would still be awesome to be in the presence of two of the most powerful people on earth. And the two most powerful vampires on earth.

Ichigo observed his mother. Aizen Masaki was an extremely beautiful woman. Looking like a 27-year-old but nearly 300 years in existence, she was vivacious and kind. She had long, honey-colored hair that curled and waved towards her hips. They descended in a graceful manner, along with every move she makes. Her provocative and slim figure enveloped in pale skin identical to her son's was envied by many, along with her golden hazel eyes, red lips and patrician nose. She looked sensitive to the eyes but was more powerful than any vampire could ever imagine. She was from the Xiao-Yu clan of China, another pureblood family and was chosen to be his father's bride by the Blood Diamond Rose.

Ichigo's gaze flew to his father – the man revered by so many. He was Aizen Sousuke, of the same age as Masaki, with brown hair that was brushed stylishly back to his head, a lock falling artfully on his forehead. He was the 35th head of the Aizen family and a man who used his authority wisely. With the same eyes as Ichigo, a kind smile, and a reserved manner, he was also devastatingly handsome, graceful and intelligent. He also had the same coloring, common of vampires, a tall and muscular build and well-dressed. Ichigo inherited his disarming and calculating stare that can quickly be disguised depending on situations of importance.

Ichigo admired both of his parents and loved them very much. He wanted to be a great leader of his clan someday. Because being the head of the most powerful clan in existence automatically made one the King of the vampire world, even though there is the _Lamia _for governing matters.

Even though that was the case, his father was still involved in many decisions regarding the smooth flow and maintenance of the secret of his kind. Vampires still looked up to his advice and power.

"Ichigo," Aizen Masaki said, her beautiful voice filling the air. "You'll be coming back to school today, right?"

"Yes, mother," Ichigo replied, taking a slice of his steak. He took a piece and got his glass. It was filled with fresh, crimson blood. It invaded his nostrils and made him starve. He took a sip and reveled at the taste and satisfaction.

"Kazuma will take you there," Aizen Sousuke said, glimpsing from his newspaper and looking at Ichigo with a gentle expression.

"Thank you, father," Ichigo answered.

"I hope this year would turn out to be better than the last," Masaki said. "Though I don't have to tell you. You always emerge on top of your class."

"As expected," Sousuke added. "That's an Aizen for you."

Ichigo smiled. "I always do my best in everything I do."

"And that should be the case," Sousuke said, Masaki nodding in agreement.

"You will be meeting your friends there?" Masaki asked.

"I hope so," Ichigo replied. He was friends with children of pureblood and noble families.

"Though we have a problem," Sousuke said, frowning slightly.

"What is it, father?"

Sousuke put down his paper and looked at Ichigo seriously. "The Kuchiki clan has left their residence in China and is moving here. Their future head is going to study in the Azulith Academy. This could disturb the peace and truce between our clans."

Masaki gasped. "How come?"

"Our families have been in dispute for many years," Ichigo said. "But I won't permit such arguments to get in the way of my education, as well as Kuchiki's heir."

Sousuke smiled proudly. "An intelligent and diplomatic answer. You're doing very well, my son."

"Learned from the best," Ichigo said.

Sousuke chuckled. "In any case, your mother and I are coming to the opening ceremonies of your school. Your uncle requested on it, so we should go. But you'll be the one to go first, along with all the students. We'll just follow in around two hours."

"Yes, father," Ichigo responded.

His uncle, Aizen Shinryuuji was his father's younger brother. He chose to be the headmaster of the Azulith Academy instead of letting a family ally. He was kind and but a bit childish. But he loved the school and the students so much that everyone learned to like him too. Also that the parents of the students were more comfortable of him being the headmaster. Having a pureblood look after your children could only assure a very firm form of security and protection.

"I'm leaving," Ichigo said, getting up.

"Ichigo, wait," Masaki said as Ichigo left.

Ichigo stopped as he was opening the door that led to the corridors and looked at his mother.

"Yes, mother?" he asked.

"Remember that on December, it will be your 18th, or rather, 180th birthday," Masaki said. "It's time for you to acquire your full powers as a full blood and also the time for the Bloody Diamond Rose to select."

Ichigo's eyes widened. _The Bloody Diamond Rose – the object of selection of my bride. Am I ready? _He thought to himself.

"It's time for the rightful girl to show herself to us," Masaki said. "It's tradition."

"I know," Ichigo replied. "I just wonder why I can't be introduced to the woman I would spend an eternity with while I was still younger."

"That's not the case," Masaki said. "The sign appears as the baby is born but disappears almost instantly. Then it reappears when he or she is eighteen."

"That is tradition, my son," Sousuke said. "And besides, I'm quite sure you'll like this girl. The Bloody Diamond Rose has never selected a wrond match for an Aizen heir. Never."

"I hope so," Ichigo said, leaving.

* * *

Ichigo arrived at Azulith Academy at around noon, keenly observing the surroundings of the place that housed him for nearly seven years. This year was his final year and in December, he was going to acquire all of his powers.

Even with only a quarter of his potential, Aizen Ichigo was already strong enough to take on any noble or pureblood-class vampire. He was an Aizen after all.

But the full throttle of his powers – how great would it be?

"Welcome back, Ichigo-sama," a female voice said.

Ichigo looked up and smiled. Five of his closest companions in the school walked towards him.

Xiao-Yu Jen walked first, her purple hair swinging gracefully against the September wind. Her purple eyes were gentle and full of admiration. Ichigo knew Jen was infatuated by him. Being the heiress of the Xiao-Yu family, a part of the _Lilith_, Jen hoped and prayed that she would be selected as Ichigo's bride. Ichigo wouldn't have minded since Jen was very beautiful – the most beautiful girl in the school.

**(Author's note: Names, even of the westerners, shall be in Japanese format. Even their first names are Japanese, but their surnames remain Western. This is due to my craziness.)**

"Nice to see you, Ichigo-sama," Adze Ishida said. Ishida was the vice-president of the Supreme Student Government, next to Ichigo. He had black hair, equally jet black eyes with glasses worn above it. He was often quiet, stern, and mature-thinking. He was impeccably-groomed, being the heir of the Adze family, another pureblood clan. He was also incredibly handsome, as all of the vampires do.

"How are you, Ichigo-sama?" Knight Renji said, smiling slightly. Renji was the heir of the Knight clan and was tall, with unruly red hair and golden-green eyes. He always had mood swings and was someone their group always looked after. Having a pureblood go angry wasn't a good sight. Aside from his mood swings, Renji was known for his fondness and aptitude in sports, and his great build made up for it.

"You look well, Ichigo-sama," Tunda Hinamori said. A shy and reserved girl, whose midnight-blue hair was always worn in a bun, Hinamori is the heiress of the Tunda clan and was somewhat a frustration to her father because of her passive nature. But Ichigo liked her kind attitude, that's why she couldn't be harmed by her father – because he'll suffer hell from Aizen Ichigo.

Highgate Toushirou bowed at Ichigo. Toushirou was the shortest of the group, with snow-white, spiky hair, and jade eyes. He often wore a serious expression and was feared because of his cold and grumpy manner. He was the only one, aside from Ichigo, who was the only child of a pureblood family.

Ichigo nodded and gave them all a small smile. "Let's go, Kazuma," Ichigo told his bodyguard.

"Yes, Ichigo-sama," Kazuma replied, taking all Ichigo's things as if they weighed nothing.

"Welcome back, Aizen-sama," another female voice said. It was his spy, Shiki Rima.

"Nice to see you, Rima-chan," Ichigo said, gesturing for the kneeling girl to rise.

Rima rose. She was the daughter of a member of the _Lamia_ and her father was one of the Council of Five, Shiki Nanjirou.

Ichigo walked with his friends towards the Gehenna Dormitory. As they entered, waves of nobles bowed in recognition. Ichigo and the others passed by, the show of respect a commonplace for them.

They entered the part of the dorm exclusively for the purebloods and went into the common room. Kazuma excused himself and went to ready Ichigo's room for him.

"Any new reports?" Ichigo asked, sitting at the largest chair at the center of the room, resting his chin on his right hand, leaning as he watched all of his companions.

Even though the vampires with him were also purebloods, they still respected Ichigo above all others. The Aizen clan was _that _powerful.

"I have reached the full potential of my powers last month, Ichigo-sama," Renji said.

"Ah yes," Ichigo said, smiling. "A belated happy birthday to you, Renji."

"Thank you, Ichigo-sama," he replied.

A knock intruded them.

"Who is it?" Jen asked, gracefully walking to the door.

"It's Rima, Xiao-Yu-sama," the voice answered.

"Come in," Ichigo said.

Rima walked in. "New report, Aizen-sama."

"What is it?"

"A newcomer has arrived," Rima replied. "Should we have a formal welcome for her?"

Ichigo smiled. "Of course. We do that always."

"Who is it, Ichigo-sama?" Ishida asked.

"It's our new pureblood," Ichigo replied.

"The Kuchiki?!" Jen gasped.

"Yes," Ichigo replied.

Everyone knew the hierarchy of the _Lilith_. The Aizen clan goes first, followed by the Kuchiki, Xiao-Yu, Adze, Highgate, Knight, and Tunda. In other words, the Kuchiki clan was the second most powerful.

"We shall finally be complete," Ichigo said.

"How can you be so calm about this, Ichigo-sama?!" Renji exploded. "The Kuchiki family has been the black sheep of the _Lilith_! We can't let some Kuchiki waltz in here."

A crack appeared in the window behind Renji. It was a warning signal. Aizen Ichigo didn't like being disrupted by outbursts.

"Forgive me, Ichigo-sama," Renji said, kneeling.

"I have known that the Kuchiki heir shall arrive," Ichigo said. "I've known since this morning, when my father told me."

"Aizen-sama told you?" Jen asked. "What do you know about this newcomer, Rima?"

"None, Xiao-Yu-sama," Rima said. "The heir has formed barriers around himself so that no one can spy on his identity."

All of them, except Ichigo, gasped in shock. This was an act of defiance, not letting yourself be known to the purebloods.

Ichigo chuckled. "Smart move."

"A true Kuchiki," Ishida said. "I've never met one."

"Me too," Toushirou said. "They've never mingled with the other members of _Lilith _for such a long time."

"For two centuries," Hinamori added, blushing slightly.

"Well then, we should go and prepare," Ichigo said, standing up. "This evening would be the school's opening ceremonies. After the ceremonies would be the opening of our dorm. We should formally welcome the freshmen and any newbie into the coven."

"Yes, Ichigo-sama," they all replied.

"What do you plan to do?" Ishida asked Ichigo silently as the others left.

"Nothing that you should know now," Ichigo replied.

* * *

**That's it… at least for now.**

"_**Vampires are the monsters of beauty." – directX07 - **_


	3. Chapter 3: Black Sheep

**Another chapter. I'm pretty excited about this story, and I don't know why. Guess coz it's about a subject I'm very interested in. Thanks to those who reviewed. I love you all.**

**And another announcement. It may take me a day more before I can update Lasting Accidents because Chapter 22 is VERY long! I haven't even finished it yet and I'm sick. I have fever. Pity me and bear with me.**

**And here's another chapter for my Vampire Fic. As for the names, you won't be puzzled with them, I promise.  
**

**Bloody Banquet.**

Chapter 3

The Black Sheep

"_If you were given more time, would you choose this?"_

"Yes I would."

"_And why is that?"_

"For the vengeance of my brethren."

"_Do you feel that you are ready?"_

"I am readier than ever."

"_Do you know who you are going against?"_

"Yes. The Aizen clan."

"_And why do you do this?"_

"In the service of my family."

"_Is this a service you would willingly take?"_

"I have taken this a long time ago."

"_Eh? Since when?"_

"Since I was born to this family."

"_Do you know why you were born to this family?"_

"I was born to be the supreme – since the beginning of time."

"_Then why aren't you supreme now?"_

"Because someone has taken my right away from me."

"_Who?"_

"The man who sits on the throne of blood – the supreme vampire."

"_Do you think you can finish this?"_

"As the chosen one, yes."

"_The prophecy."_

"The prophecy."

"_I shall show you the nightmares."_

"I shall bring life to those nightmares."

"_Together."_

"Together."

"_**We shall put an end to the Aizen clan."**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

"Has the Kuchiki heir arrived?" Ishida asked Rima.

"Not yet, Adze-sama," Rima replied automatically.

Ishida stared at Ichigo, who was holding a wine glass, filled to the brim with fresh blood. He sighed. _How could he remain so unusually calm at times like this?_

"Because I still don't know what to expect, Ishida-kun," Ichigo replied coolly.

"My deepest apologies, Ichigo-sama," Ishida said. Aizen Ichigo could read minds, especially of vampires.

"Even I am not ultimate," Ichigo said, looking out the huge window of the dorm room. "The sky has a wonderful color. I always loved sunsets. They remind me of blood and our existence."

The five pureblood looked out the window, gazing in the direction of their superior's perspective. The sky was a fine mixture of crimson and orange as the sun dipped down low behind the murky depths of the Azulith lake. It was beautiful and somewhat reassuring.

"A new night has begun," Ichigo proclaimed, standing up.

* * *

Footsteps echoed the halls. Laughter ensued. The grand hall of the Azulith Academy was at its finest. Noble sons and daughters of prestigious vampire families adorned the carpeted floor, eagerly talking towards one another as their parents looked on. The Azulith Academy school year opening was somewhat a gathering for all vampires, because the members of the _Lilith _would be attending.

And this time, they would be complete.

Hushed silence enveloped the room as a _Netopyr _waiter tapped a staff – announcing the arrival of the purebloods.

"The Tunda clan," the _Netopyr _announced.

Tunda Ichimaru came in, his grin ever-present. He had the palest of all skins and his crimson eyes were hidden behind that crinkled smile. He bore the trademark of having an insatiable thirst because of his eyes, but he often denied the fact. Vampires' eyes turn red when they're hungry or using their powers. Ichimaru's eyes were always red – a symbol of violence for many. He had silvery hair that hung about his face. He was a handsome man in a white tux, and he walked with a bit of looseness. Alongside him was his wife, Tunda Rangiku, a very beautiful woman with a figure that spoke volumes, she wore a stylish purple gown that revealed much of her bountiful assets. Her long, auburn hair flitted around her back graciously. She smiled a seductive smile that made the male vampires present melt. Next to her was Tunda Ichiro, a young boy with the same hair color as his father and wearing an adorably interested expression. Behind them was Tunda Hinamori, heiress of the family, wearing a black cocktail dress with her hair loose in one of the rare occasions she did so. She wore a reserved expression as she walked with her family.

"The Knight clan."

Knight Shuuhei came in first. He wore a dark robe with crimson linings. His unruly, jet black hair didn't go amiss, along with his infamous tattoo with the number 69, suggesting that he was the 69th head of the Knight family. This huge number indicated that Knight Clan heads perished young due to some of the very little and very mysterious ways of killing a pureblood vampire. Shuuhei was the one who lasted the longest. After him came in Knight Shaorin, her shoulder-length red hair elegantly twisted in a French knot behind her head. She was a fairly small woman and looked delicate with her ever-soft smile and melting hazel eyes. Behind her was Knight Yachiru, youngest of the Knight siblings, cheerfully bobbing with her mother in her unusual bubblegum pink hair. She was often considered as _Lilith's _Bane since she was such a troublesome child, often using her powers in her pranks. No one dared to complain though. They wouldn't want to cross a pureblood. She was followed by Knight Risa and Knight Hyuuga, who were fraternal twins. They had the same black hair and hazel eyes as their mother. Last came Knight Renji, the heir of the Knight Clan, his mouth turned down in boredom.

"The Highgate clan."

Highgate Ryuuken walked in, his expression foreboding. His onyx eyes were cold and calculating, earning him the title as _Lilith's _Ice King. A precariously handsome man with silver hair and a ruthless reputation, he was feared by many as unforgiving and merciless. Behind him was Highgate Retsu, a gentle-looking woman with midnight-blue eyes and a soft expression. She was the opposite of her husband in many ways. Their family disguised themselves as the most famous and amazing doctors in existence and the only Clan to have mastered the resistance of bloodlust. They were revered as the research institute of the vampire community. That's why Ryuuken felt a right to brag. Following them was their only child and son, Highgate Toushirou, who inherited the title Ice Prince because he was as moody and proud as his father.

"The Adze clan."

Adze Sajin marched in, smiling widely and waving. Sajin was a cheerful man and a notable charitable folk. He had brown hair streaked with white, his face smart and handsome with assessing dark blue eyes. He was carefully straightening his midnight-blue robe as he enjoyably took in the scene before him. Holding his arm was his wife, Adze Isane, her silver hair cropped short but still looked as lovely as ever. Her red lips were twisted in that mysterious smile of hers as she walked in her full-length, crimson gown. Walking behind her was Adze Kira, a young boy who seemed to be very shy and sensitive, his light blonde hair hiding his usually downcast face. Adze Yuzu followed her brother. She was blooming quickly to a very beautiful young lady with a reputation of being flirtatious. She smiled as she whipped her dust-brown hair behind her as the young men sighed at the sight of her. Following behind with an annoyed look at his sister was Adze Ishida, heir of the Adze family, huffing his dark hair out of his eyes.

"The Xiao-Yu clan."

Xiao-Yu Shin came in, a set of turquoise Chinese robes billowing after his tall figure. He was wearing his monocle over his stormy-gray eyes. His finely-chiseled face was set in a concentrating manner, as though he was thinking of something else. Behind him was Xiao-Yu Soi Fong, his wife. She wore golden Chinese robes, her hair artfully twisted up in buns and braids. She was dubbed as _Lilith's _Mad Butterfly because of her dangerous skill and interest in poison. She was an anti-social, which was why few people approached her. It was in these occasions that she rarely showed up. But now, surprisingly, she did. Tugging at her arm was Xiao-Yu Mei Lin, a little girl with beautiful eyes like the rain and a smile that can make anyone fall for her charm. Her long hair fell around her like a waterfall. Last came Xiao-Yu Jen, heiress of the Xiao-Yu clan, her presence the most radiant and beautiful of all. Many dubbed her to be the most attractive vampire in existence.

"The Aizen clan."

Hushed whispers filled the room. Of course, the Aizen clan rarely showed themselves as a complete unit. They only often saw Aizen Ichigo alone or with his uncle, Aizen Shinryuuji.

And there was also that issue that probably the Kuchiki clan didn't show up after all. Because, if you follow the hierarchy, the Aizen clan should go last, as the most powerful.

Aizen Sousuke came in first, and the whole crowd bowed, even the other purebloods. Sousuke motioned them to stand up as he came in gracefully, walking amongst them in a finely-tailored suit. His aura made everyone in his presence feel awe, inspiration, fear, and security. Everything about him seemed supreme. And his superior good looks and power made up for the most. He walked with assurance and grace, leaking with far more ability and prowess than any of them could ever imagine attaining. That was the power and class of the highest-ranking vampire in the world. Standing close to him was Aizen Masaki, her beauty the stuff of legends, even before Xiao-Yu Jen was born. She looked sophisticated and ravishing in a white gown that enveloped her perfect body. Her grace defeated all vampire women and her smile was breathtaking to behold. Behind them walked Aizen Ichigo, their only child – the one who commanded and inspired the countless youngsters of the vampires present in the said gathering. His looks magnetically attracted the attention of all the female vampires. He smiled, they sighed. Beside him was Aizen Shinryuuji, Sousuke's younger brother and headmaster of the Azulith Academy. His hair was as brown as his brother's, albeit longer and held back in a ponytail. His smile was happy and cheerful, with a personality more open and approachable.

The night was young and everyone feasted. The glamorous and the famous mingled in rare gathering of the elite and the purebloods. Everyone stared in awe as they tried to associate with the purebloods but they kept amongst themselves. But some have given a more open mind tonight.

"Aizen-sama, do you want a drink?" Tsubasa Hino asked, exposing her neck.

Ichigo smiled at the elite young woman who so eagerly exposed her neck for him. He stooped down and whispered to the girl's ears.

"Thank you," he said, eliciting a tremor from the girl. "But not now."

Hino frowned in disappointment.

"The girls are pretty energetic today," Renji commented, laughing slightly.

"Don't make such brash comments, onii-chan!" Yachiru complained. "Hi, hi, Ichigo-kun!"

Ichigo grinned. At least there was one person who didn't seem so afraid of him. "Hi, Yachiru-chan."

"Yachiru!" Shaorin, Yachiru's mother scolded. "Don't be so disrespectful to Ichigo-sama."

"But mama – " Yachiru complained.

"It's fine, Knight-san," Ichigo said. "I like Yachiru."

Shaorin smiled at Ichigo. "Thank you, Ichigo-sama."

"You're the best," Yachiru said, punching Ichigo in the arm and moving away.

"You're spoiling her too much," Renji said, shaking his head.

Ichigo smiled as he watched Ishida being dragged by Yuzu towards him.

"Good evening, Ichigo-sama," Yuzu greeted, smiling suggestively at him.

"Good-evening, Yuzu-chan."

"Forgive me, Ichigo-sama," Ishida said. "I didn't permit this behavior from her."

"Do stop, brother," Yuzu said, frowning. "You're ruining my moment."

Ichigo laughed lightly at the candor of the younger Adze girl. He decided, to reward her for her courage, to award her something she would never forget.

"You're a sweet girl," Ichigo whispered, briefly kissing her on the cheek.

Yuzu blushed so incredibly that her paleness left her. She stood ramrod straight, yelped, then ran to the lady's room.

"That's what you get," Ishida said, huffing slightly.

"Forgive me for the disturbance, Ichigo-sama," he added.

"It's all good," Ichigo said. "This is a party, after all. Lighten up and relax, Ishida."

Ishida sighed and remained where he stood.

"This is a pleasant evening, isn't it?" Tunda Ichimaru said, grinning at Ichigo.

"Yes it is," Ichigo replied. "How are you, Tunda-san?"

"Fine, fine," Ichimaru said, waving his hand. "My daughter hasn't been a nuisance, has she?"

Hinamori blushed behind her father as Toushirou, Ichigo noted, shot Ichimaru a murderous glance.

"No, no," Ichigo said, smiling. "Your daughter was a lot of help to me, even now."

Hinamori smiled in gratitude.

Ichimaru ignored the compliment Ichigo gave Hinamori and grinned wider as Aizen Sousuke and Aizen Masaki approached them.

"Good evening, Aizen-sama," Ichimaru greeted, bowing deeply.

"Good evening, Ichimaru," Sousuke replied.

Ichimaru took Masaki's hand and kissed it. "Always a pleasure in seeing the lovely Masaki-sama."

"Thank you, Ichimaru," Masaki responded, smiling.

"I was chatting with your son here about my daughter," Ichimaru said.

"You look lovely tonight, Hinamori-chan," Sousuke said.

Hinamori blushed and muttered a 'thank you.'

"Good evening, Aizen-sama," Xiao-Yu Shin greeted.

"Good evening, Shin," Sousuke replied.

"Do you think they would still come?"

"I think they still would. They have told me," Sousuke said.

* * *

The sound of a staff being hit on the floor silenced everyone. A deafening quiet enveloped them all. This was a signal that someone important was coming.

"They're here," Ichigo said.

"The Kuchiki clan," the _Netopyr _finally announced.

A tide of intrigued mumbles covered the room.

"Kuchiki?"

"Isn't that the Black Sheep of the _Lilith?_"

"And here I thought they were banished."

"So they still existed?"

"I guess they're done hiding."

"Do you think they're here for trouble?"

"Aizen is still more powerful, we know that."

The murmurs were silenced as a trio, dressed fully in black, came in.

The man was devilishly handsome, with shoulder-length ebony hair and storm-cloud eyes. His mouth was set in an unexpressive line as he walked proudly along the room. His tall figure was supported by a lean build that was impressive to watch. His hair was stylishly tamed by a _Kenseikan_, the rumored 'crown' of the Kuchiki head. His aura was intimidating and the blankness of his expression a bit terrifying. No one knew him. The Kuchiki clan had been hiding from the vampire community for so long. Their present head and his family remained a mystery to them.

He was followed by a woman with a detached expression. Her hair was the color of honey, similar as that of Aizen Masaki. But her hair was straighter and was shorter. She had eyes of the bluest sky and lips that were of carnations. The silk, emerald gown encased her wonderful and tall frame. She walked artfully behind her husband, also wearing a broken _Kenseikan_ near her ears, a symbol that she was indeed the wife of Kuchiki's head.

Alongside her was a petite girl who seemed to be the daughter. Her hair was black and layered and her eyes the same hue of gray as her father's. Her gown was simple but elegant, stopping just above her knees. Her pale skin was a bit sickly in nature, but her eyes were alive and alert. They were somewhat defiant.

They approached the place where the purebloods stood, the Aizen family in the receiving front. The entire population within the hall was hushed, eager and scared of what will happen between the rivaling clans.

"Glad you could join us," Aizen Sousuke said in his usual, relaxed manner, unfazed by the events before him. He extended a hand for Kuchiki's head to shake. But the man didn't take it, instead, he bowed, along with his two companions.

"Forgive us for being late," he said in smooth and deep velvety voice. "For the benefit of the people present, let us introduce ourselves."

"Do go on," Sousuke said, smiling.

"I am Kuchiki Byakuya, 38th head of the Kuchiki family," he said. He gestured to the honey-haired woman beside him. "This is my wife, Kuchiki Yuriko." The woman bowed again towards all of them.

He then gestured to the raven-haired girl with them. "This is my younger sister, Kuchiki Rukia."

_Younger sister? _Ichigo thought. _So this wasn't the transfer student. Where was he then?_

"Where is your child, Byakuya?" Sousuke asked courteously.

"I'm afraid she cannot join us tonight," Byakuya replied. "She has complained about being sick so we sent her to the Gehenna Dormitory as soon as we arrived, if that is fine with Headmaster Shinryuuji-sama?"

Shinryuuji gave a laugh. "That's okay," he said. "Brother, we should move along with the celebrations."

"Yes," Sousuke said. "Everyone, please enjoy the night."

Tension left quickly as everyone went back to where they were before Kuchiki arrived.

"By the way, this is my wife, Masaki," Sousuke told Byakuya. The man took Masaki's hand and kissed it.

"A pleasure to meet you," he said.

"Same goes here," Masaki replied.

"A pleasant evening," Yuriko and Rukia said in greeting.

The rival families exchanged formalities until it was Ichigo's turn.

"This is my son and only child, Aizen Ichigo," Sousuke said.

Ichigo bowed to the trio. "A thrill to finally meet the Kuchiki clan," he said.

"An extraordinary chance to meet the Aizen heir," Kuchiki Byakuya said, his withdrawn expression not changing.

"It's a pity your daughter is not here," Ichigo said. "As Dorm Leader and Student President, I would have welcomed her personally to our school."

"I'm sure you'll do that excellently," Byakuya said. "And I trust that you shall take care of our daughter in her stay here?"

"Yes," Ichigo said.

"She is of delicate health," Yuriko said. "She's not used to the climate here, so I hope she would be in the best hands."

"I assure you, she will be," Ichigo said.

Ichigo smiled at them all, but was quite surprised by the ill-hidden frown of hatred given to him by Kuchiki Rukia. He ignored it, and chose to excuse himself.

"What was that all about?" Toushirou asked.

"Nothing," Ichigo said.

"If nothing meaning that the Kuchiki sister is looking at you as if she would kill you," Renji added.

Ichigo chuckled. "A small vampire can't do anything to me. But her niece can."

They all stared at Ichigo.

"Do you feel that something is at hand, Ichigo-sama?" Jen asked.

"Of course," Ichigo said. "There's always something at hand, and quite a handful, when it comes to the rivalry of Kuchiki and Aizen."

* * *

**Now I stop here. =)**

**Hope you love my story so far. And the chapters are pretty long. :)**

"_**Hidden are the truths to those who do not seek to find it. And when they do find it, it shall explode and they will turn to ashes." – directX07 – **_


	4. Chapter 4: Steep and Cold

**Another Bloody Banquet Chapter. To Blitch – I changed the name of the characters in Bleach to adapt them to their new vampire roles. But as you see, their first names are the same. (Except for some whom I used the surname because they are far cuter than their first names in my opinion) So, this is it. There are many new characters but I won't be using them that much, so don't worry about the confusion.**

**That's all.**

Chapter 4

Steep and Cold

The feast went on for hours. One could barely register the tension going on within the room. The nobles, though relaxed, seemed to be anticipating the next move of the two rivaling clans. And also there was a question that lingered on everyone's minds.

Where was the Kuchiki heiress?

If the petite, raven-haired girl wasn't that person but instead the Kuchiki head's sister, then who the real deal?

Ichigo wandered about the hall, his mind preoccupied by inquiries about the enigmatic Kuchiki girl. He was oblivious in fact that he bumped into a laughing Xiao Yu Jen.

"Ichigo-sama," she said in surprise.

Ichigo was awakened from his trail of thoughts and gave a distracted smile towards the beautiful vampire in front of him.

"Uhm… can I ask a favor?" she asked.

He half-listened. There was something about him that was so drastically single-minded. If he wanted to know things, he wanted to know them quickly. He just learned to be coolly objective about it and learned to hide whatever extreme emotion he was feeling, that's why for most parts, he looked detached.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Can you give me the honor of taking you for a dance?" Jen asked.

Ichigo was mildly surprised. It was rare of Jen to be straightforward about things, let alone ask him straight out for a dance.

"Shouldn't I be the one asking you that question?" Ichigo asked.

Jen blushed. "I just think that Ichigo-sama has never taken interest in dancing with anyone in any gathering."

Ichigo thought about it. He really didn't like the fuss the girls made.

"Many men would love to dance with you," he said.

"Yes," she said, eyes looking hurt. "But I want you."

Ichigo gave her a soft smile. _Might as well._

He said nothing and took her light body in his, motioning her to the dance floor in one swift movement.

The vampires present watched in expectation as the two purebloods danced in the middle of the floor. Everyone's attention was on them – some jealous, others happy, and a few curious.

Aizen Sousuke and his wife watched on approvingly. They had been thinking that Jen might be the one selected by the Bloody Diamond Rose.

Xiao-Yu Shin watched proudly, his mad wife, Soi Fong, not saying anything of the matter and looking aloof as usual.

This was somewhat an assurance for all that the bloodline will again be preserved.

* * *

The opening ceremonies ended, and the parents left in haste. But still no one saw the Kuchiki heiress.

No anticipated brawl between the Aizens and Kuchikis happened. And still no one saw the Kuchiki heiress,

The _Lilith _students went back to the Gehenna Dorm, along with the other noble students. And still no one saw the Kuchiki heiress.

Ichigo sighed to himself as he went up to the _Lilith _exclusive common room. He still haven't seen the Kuchiki heiress.

"Rima?" he called out.

Shiki Rima appeared instantly. "Yes, Ichigo-sama?"

"Have you seen the Kuchiki heiress yet?"

"No, Ichigo-sama," Rima replied. "I have been trying to pinpoint her location, but no sign of her. The barrier she had put around herself is so strong and is still not lifted."

"What is she playing at, not making herself known?" Renji grumbled.

"Yes. The Dorm welcome party is about to start, and still no sign of the main celebrant," Jen said gently. "Do you think she's alright?"

"I hope so," Ichigo said. "Her father mentioned that she was sick. But I think she's strong enough to handle her own."

"Has she reached her full potentials yet?" Ishida asked.

"Yes, she has," Toushirou piped in.

They all looked at the usually silent and passive Toushirou.

"And this information came when?" Ichigo asked.

"I overheard Xiao-Yu Shin talking to Kuchiki Byakuya," Toushirou said. "Apparently, it was last August."

Renji laughed. "So we have three fully-capable purebloods in the school now."

Jen giggled. "Yes. Renji, Kuchiki-san, and I."

"Can't wait for November," they heard Hinamori mumble.

In the corner of his eye, Ichigo was sure he saw something white float near the huge glass window overlooking all of them.

"I sensed something," Jen said.

"Me too," Hinamori said in agreement.

"Kuchiki?" Ishida asked.

"Most probably," Toushirou said.

"I think you have the ability to summon her, Ichigo-sama," Ishida said. "Your powers are greater than her."

"No. As of now she is more powerful than me," Ichigo said.

They all stared at him in shock.

"What?" Renji asked.

"The Kuchiki clan is second to our clan after all," Ichigo said. "A full-fledged pureblood and an heir at that in their family surpasses an undeveloped member of our clan. But when I come of age, I will be more powerful than her – more than she can ever imagine."

"How much more powerful is she?" Hinamori asked in fright.

"It's only a bit," Ichigo said. "I have more special abilities, but my summoning techniques does not work on her. Not now."

They all nodded in understanding.

"I guess the party would begin without her," Renji said.

"I guess so," Toushirou agreed.

"Shall we go?" Ichigo asked, getting up from his seat.

They all agreed and left.

* * *

_She flew in the darkness, wandering about the night sky of Azulith Academy._

_The feast was over, but the Gehenna Dorm lights were still ablaze._

_She was the Kuchiki heiress and right now, she felt at home._

_She wasn't ill as her father conceived her to be in the gatherings. She simply refused to attend such social niceties._

_And she refused to see the Aizen clan._

_Like all her forebears, she had inherited the deep, seething sense of competition and wrath towards the so-called most powerful vampire clan._

_But she did not see her absence as a sign of stepping down. Let the whole vampire world know that the Kuchiki heiress was a weak, sickly girl._

_But they wouldn't know what hit them when they saw her._

_She wouldn't go now – she refused to go anywhere but high above the earth._

_She wanted to observe in peace. She had already assigned Netopyrs to fix her very own room in the dormitory. Menial tasks weren't a matter to her._

_Her only mission is to strive and be the center of Azulith's limelight._

_And she would prove that the Kuchiki clan wasn't a dead family._

_After all these years._

_Finally._

_

* * *

  
_

The party started with delight. The upperclassmen welcomed the newcomers with much delight.

The _Lilith _watched over them all, set up high above on top of the stairs leading to the mansion-designed dormitory.

Laughter and music filled the room with no sign of meals, for they were all stuffed from the previous banquet.

Ichigo cleared his throat, and everyone was silenced.

"A wonderful evening to you all," he said, standing tall. "I, Aizen Ichigo, as the Supreme Student Government President and Dormitory Leader, it is with great honor that I welcome the old students, once again, and the new students to the new school year of Azulith Academy."

Applause covered the open air.

"If there is anything that you find inconvenient in this institution, let me know and I shall be glad to help," he added. "Though I am certain that there wouldn't be many problems since this school is always dedicated to perfection. And I am _always _dedicated to perfection."

He sat down and everyone clapped merrily.

* * *

Not too far away, hovering above them all, a figure clapped along.

"So, you're the Aizen heir?" she mumbled. "Haughty as always."

She glided over and landed softly on the grass behind the dorms. She snapped her slender fingers and in an instant, she was transported to her magically-sealed room that no one from the outside could find.

Not even members of the _Lilith._

For that was the expertise of the Kuchiki clan – seals and secrets.

Her luxurious hair fell to her back and merrily by her sides. Her beauty was unearthly. It was electrifying.

She opened a crusty book from the trunk that she brought along. She specifically ordered her servants not to move the trunk for when it comes to her books, she wanted to be the one to fix it.

The book was entitled, _L'Ancien. _It was a French, historical book about vampires. She particularly valued the past for she believed that one cannot move forward without knowing the past.

That was why she followed in the league of her ancestors – forever warring with the Aizens.

She smiled contentedly to herself as she nestled on the spacious silken bed. She sat there like a glorious princess reading an aged book.

Satisfaction enveloped her.

She was home.

* * *

"I'm bored," Toushirou said with a yawn.

"I'm hungry," Jen said.

"So?" Renji said, glaring at her.

Jen looked up at him with pleading eyes. "Let me have a bite," she said. "Just one."

"No way!" Renji complained. "I already gave you three hours ago. Your appetite is not a woman's."

Jen grumbled. "Haruka-chan!!!" she called out.

Jen's _Empusa _assistant appeared in a flash. Everyone knew that each _Lilith _has a noble-class student vampire that worked as a servant, a rank that matches _Netopyrs _in the view of purebloods.

Yadomaru Haruka appeared beside Jen. "Yes, Xiao-Yu-sama?" she asked formally.

"A bite," Jen said. "Just one."

Haruka consented and exposed her neck. Jen bit it down instantly.

"Bloodlust," Ishida said. "Common for our age."

"Only you don't have it," Renji said. "Abnormal as usual."

Ishida glared at him. "An Adze family specialty."

"Of abnormality," Renji teased.

Then, he felt his hand bleed.

"HOI!" he yelled. "No using of powers!"

Ishida grinned. "Couldn't resist."

Ichigo watched on, disinterested. He had been feeling power fluctuations from a strange source within the vicinity. He was sure it was the Kuchiki girl, but she didn't seem to be fond of crowds and she may be watching from afar.

Ichigo bared his eyes, still looking interested with the party but actually looking around for signs of a pureblood.

One knew a pureblood from other classes of vampires. Point one was they had paler skin. Point two was that they all had golden flecks in their eyes. Point three was they were the most beautiful. Point four was that they had an extraordinarily alluring scent that was unique to every family, and as Ichigo noticed, the Kuchiki family smelled strongly of sakura. And point five was that even when calm, the purebloods exuded a different level of spiritual pressure.

Because the ability of vampires came from the tampering of their spirits.

_Where are you hiding? _

_

* * *

  
_

**Done!**

"_**If mystery is what keeps humans apart, then there would come a time, even by a smallest fraction of a second that people will come together. For no secrets last forever."**_

**- **_**directX07 – **_


	5. Chapter 5: Premier

**Another chapter! The many updates explain the rapid posting of this fan fic and because I'm talking about things that I consider closest to my mind. To everyone who reviewed, I LOVE YOU ALL! =)**

**To workshy – The name YUZU was purely coincidental. I'm TOTALLY not referring to Kurosaki Yuzu. I'm not that unimaginative. And to the OOC Ichigo, I want it that way. If I place the characters in a different light, it's because I want to – and to add to the vampiric aura around them. And in my opinion, Ichigo is actually very smart in the real anime – Bleach. It's just that he was given a ruthless and protective personality. I gave him more refinement here. And don't worry. Later in the story, many parts of Ichigo's original character will come out due to MANY circumstances. So, this story is my conceptualization, so please bear with it.**

**To Blitch – I so love your opinions on my stories. Thanks for the BloodLust. Haha.**

Chapter 5

Premier

The night flew by quickly, as rapidly as it came. Morning came and the rooms of the Gehenna Dormitory were closed, everyone sleeping – deep in dreamless wonderlands. For a vampire has no luxury of having dreams. Their slumbers are blank, void of any emotion and vision.

Their rooms were dark, not allowing any fingers of the sun's rays creep through the windows. Vampires do not fear light, they just have low tolerance for it. Their sight, engineered for night vision, takes in too much light that the burden on their eyes was somewhat unbearable. Their pale skins were close to glowing underneath the glory of the sun. It wasn't permittable. The sight was too much for a human to behold.

But they can certainly take walks in the morning. Although it was rare and they choose not to.

And this was the perfect opportunity if a vampire who does not want to be seen by his fellows could take a walk.

And this was when the Kuchiki heiress chose to take a stroll.

She walked along the corridors of the Azulith Academy's square. The garden was beautiful, filled with the rare flower named Blood Lilies. They were scarlet in color and was an enchanted plant, made by a member of the Aizen family seven years after the vampire race was born. The Blood Lily's dew could restore a wounded vampire. And the same applies if vampires drink blood.

She glided across the lawn, plucking one Blood Lily, which was magically replaced by another blossom. She kissed the flower with her equally scarlet lips. Her body felt a surge of warmth, the energy of the bloom revitalizing her.

Unlike others of her kind, she loved the mornings. It was an escape from the world she frequented in. When she was back in her homeland, she was never allowed to go out in the daylight. She never had any companions aside from her family – her father, mother and aunt. There were also some _Empusa _that loyally served the Kuchiki clan for years – those who willingly removed themselves from their glamorous, public life and worked for the prestigious vampire clan in their years of detachment from the vampire world.

There were also some _Netopyrs _who swore their allegiance and kept themselves secret just to guard the family's wish of anonimity. They did their tasks and were the ones who mingled most with the humans. The Kuchiki heiress envied them for they were free to roam the world.

At least in this academy, where no humans can go near, one can walk upon the vast grounds freely, without the fear of being seen both by people or by fellow vampires.

There was no issue if vampires were seen by ordinary folk. It was just that their beauty so dazzled them that they wonder too much. Some people, those that called themselves vampire hunters, identified the extraordinarily beautiful and sought to kill them. Not that they could kill them. The humans only have the capacity to kill the _Upir Likhyi, _for they had no special abilities, only brutally strong with no sanity.

The _Netopyr _were beautiful themselves but they were given the capability to lessen their glorious appearances and make them look like ordinary humans blessed with good looks. No pale skin. No glow. No unearthly aura.

That was why they could wander around without fear of attracting too much attention towards themselves. They could perform tasks that their masters ask them to.

She sighed to herself. The members of their huge manor were all limited in freedom. The Kuchiki family cared for their secrecy.

Why did the Kuchiki family detach itself from the vampire world for two centuries?

It was Kuchiki Byakuya's wish, upon assuming the title as the new head of the Kuchiki clan. He wished to be rid of the political and general eyes tracking his family, which were considered as the most controversial of the _Lilith. _And he wished to be at less odds with the Aizen family and its new head.

There was also the issue of Kuchiki Byakuya wishing to enrich the clan further and strengthen its powers and foundations. But this was only known within the family. They did not wish for a rumor to spread that they did so to plan to improve themselves to have the ability to overthrow their long-standing rival, the Aizen family.

And there was another tale, a tale that intrigued her so much that she was aching to ask her father since she was blessed with a mind of her own. But she did not dare because of the consequences that might lay when she intruded in these things.

An _Empusa _in their palace named Neliel tu Oderschvank was her closest friend. They had to be separated after Neliel was taken to Azulith Academy a year before her transfer. The Kuchiki heiress wished to see her friend again but she still had no chancen to do so. Not when the _Lilith's _Children were prancing around this school, all bowing at their sight.

The Kuchiki heiress shrugged to herself. She was a princess in her own manor. She was insanely wealthy and spoiled to the roots of her hair. She had servants kissing the floor in honor of her. She was used to these things. But in the Azulith Academy where only the elite reside, there was a big population of nobles bowing and lowering themselves to the purebloods. She was not used to this, that even the rich and accomplished bowed down to them. And one could not see the others' appearances when they were on the ground grovelling before their superiors.

It was a common show of respect. It was part of one's education – etiquette.

Know your place.

And Neliel's story – that Kuchiki Byakuya was madly in love with Xiao-Yu Masaki. Unfortunately, Masaki was chosen by the Bloody Diamond Rose for the Aizen heir, Aizen Sousuke. So, Byakuya tragically lost his love.

And in his misery, he drowned himself in his duties and married the Highgate family's youngest daughter, Highgate Yuriko. And they had her – Kuchiki's Princess.

She had never seen Aizen Masaki. But according to rumors, she was the most beautiful creature that walked on earth. She was indeed so heavenly in her attributes that one could simply stare at her. She was also purported to be soft-spoken and highly-intelligent. She was revered because of her kindness and unique powers. And her powers were added when she joined the Aizen family.

And rumors say that she loved her husband dearly, that was why she rejected Kuchiki Byakuya.

Aizen Sousuke – the vampire considered to be the supreme ruler of all vampires. Not technically, but it was known that he was the most powerful, almost untouchable. He was kind but just, as many say – a man of perfection.

Kuchiki's princess never laid eyes on Aizen Sousuke. She was far too enclosed in her own life to know anything of the outside world. She only had the knowledge that they attended the opening ceremonies of their academy. She was deathly curious, but she relented. She was more into exploring than finding out trivialities that she would eventually find out, now that she was in the outside world.

But she knew the Aizen heir. She saw him last night, although she shut down her sense of hearing and did not hear his speech. She focused on his appearance and even from afar, she could feel his spiritual energy erupting. It was poorly-controlled. Or maybe, he meant it to be poorly-controlled.

She then realized that maybe he wanted to bring her down using that pressure. She wasn't sure. But for precautionary measures, she left.

He was handsome – devilishly so. She could tell, although in close range it could have been more detailed. This much she could tell, along with the precariously-colored orange hair that was a bit disheveled. It was made that way, but it made him more good-looking.

The Kuchiki heiress abandoned her trail of thought and walked forward, reaching the widest area of the academy – the grounds. It separated the main part of the campus from the Gehenna Dormitory.

By enchantment, the sunlight was limited, not the light she glimpsed from outside her window in her room back in her home.

It was good, along with the cool wind blowing softly on her classy dress. It was colored white, hugging on her figure. Her hair swirled around her face, happily flying with the wind under a hat with a brim wide enough to shield her from the sun.

She laughed loudly, loving the feel of everything surrounding her. She was sure no one would hear her. Everyone was fast asleep.

Then, she sensed something.

A pair of eyes on her back.

She concentrated and closed her eyes. She found it.

She knew who it was.

She smiled and turned around to face those eyes looking at her from a window in one of the rooms of the Gehenna Dormitory.

Her head remained on level, so that a person standing on higher ground can see no part of her face. She smiled wider and decided on a trick.

She raised her hand to wave, along with her head, giving the on-looker the pleasure of getting a _very _vague glimpse of her face.

A blinding light and she left.

* * *

Aizen Ichigo never got a wink of sleep. He sat on the stylishly-designed couch in the middle of his private suite in the Gehenna Dorm, reading a book by the author Anne Rice, entitled 'The Vampire Lestat.'

'_Ah, the taste and feel of blood when all passion and greed is sharpened in that one desire!'_

He grinned at this. He could never agree more to this passage. He was a great lover of fiction, and he was very much entertained by this 19th century human author who fancied herself in the world of morbidity – in the world of vampires. It was a bit surprising that she knew quite a lot, although there are errors in the way she depicts her characters' way of life. For vampires do not wander so much as Lestat does, and neither do they seek ways to battle what is not worthy of battling. Lestat's abilities were superficial and weak, not to be compared with the real vampires. He was even no match for the mere _Netopyr _of their race.

Ichigo was often entertained by the way humans indulged themselves in their works of fiction. Especially the ones concerning vampires.

There were beliefs that vampires were afraid of sunlight, the crucifix, and garlic. He found all of these hilarious, the things that humans do to unveil the supernatural. But maybe that's why they survived for all these years – they were surprisingly curious.

Laughable these stories were, but nonetheless, they fed on his knowledge about human thought and imagination.

And he needed them in the future, if he should mingle.

There were stories about vampires falling in love with humans. Ichigo found the concept laughable. For in their society, consorting with humans was an unspeakable crime, and the punishment was death.

The only reason that the vampire race did not go extinct is because they are capable of creating vampires in the mystical ways that only purebloods can. Those who attempt to make vampires by biting or experimenting with _live _and _healthy _humans make an _Upir Likhyi, _which was dangerous.

And that was exactly what the Kuchiki clan did.

Ichigo shifted slightly on the couch, finally lying down and resting his head on a throw pillow. His gaze left the book he was avidly reading and was directed at the line of paintings on the wall.

But he wasn't really focusing on the pictures. His mind was wandering over to the mysterious Kuchiki girl who was spying on the whole affair last night and not making herself seen.

He was intrigued and a bit annoyed by what the Kuchiki girl was doing. _Who does she think she is?_

But Ichigo mulled over the fact that with a big MAYBE, the heiress might still be uncomfortable about being the new kid in the academy. Although there was nothing to be worried about because in the first place, she was a member of the _Lilith_, even though her family had hid themselves for a long time.

Even before Ichigo was born, specifically 20 years before he was born, the Kuchiki clan had already proclaimed that they would temporarily remove themselves from the affairs of the vampire world and retreat into a world of 'peace' – away from the intrigue that surrounds them. It was Kuchiki Byakuya's wish upon assuming his role as head of the family.

Now they were back in the world of power and privilege they were once accustomed to. And Kuchiki Byakuya's daughter, how would she fare in this world where everyone saw her family as a villain? And Ichigo was sure she never really experienced the full blow of being in the vampire society of the elite, because of the hiding her family did.

And he was sure they hid her from the world, like all the _Lilith's _children were, only coming out when needed.

He would live up to his promise of taking care of the girl – like everything he did for the entire Azulith Academy. It was his duty to protect. His father named him Ichigo for him to be able to protect things he loved the most.

And he loved the vampire community. Even in an early age, he knew he was destined to protect it. With great power comes great responsibility.

And he wouldn't care if the Kuchiki heiress wouldn't like the idea of an Aizen member protecting her.

His glance flicked to the huge window being covered by heavy draperies to hide the sun. He didn't know but he resented daylight. The moon was his glory – he loved it. It was quiet, but exuded great power. It was harmony for him. The coolness welcomed him. Heavenly fangs cutting through the moon... The night was his bloody banquet.

He stood up swiftly, surveying his reflection in the mirror. He wore an expensive black polo shirt and black pants. The necklace Jen gave him as a present suited perfectly upon his pale skin. It was black – just like what he wore. It made his orange hair stand out more. Bright amidst darkness.

He crossed the room, replacing the book he was reading into the heavily-stocked shelf he had.

He frowned when he suddenly heard a sound – a musical, delightful sound that endeared his ears. He didn't want to lie to himself, he loved how it sounded. It's just that the sound was a laugh – a loud, carefree laugh.

And no one he knew would wander the grounds in the daylight. Unless, it was human.

But it can't be. No human could enter the Azulith Academy. They would be destroyed by enchantments if they tried.

He quickly rushed and opened the draperies of the huge window. He was briefly stunned by the sunlight and heat but he adjusted and readapted himself quickly. He looked at where the laughter came from.

A young woman, clearly a vampire because of her pale skin, stood in the middle of the grounds, her white dress flying all around her and a hat taming her beautiful hair. Her frail but stunning figure amazed him and he couldn't recall ever seeing anyone like her in the academy before. He was sure he didn't know her.

As if sensing his presence, she turned. His breath caught, waiting for her to show her face.

She turned, but her head wasn't lifted. He couldn't see her face. He frowned.

Something was going on. _Who the hell is this woman?! _He thought.

He saw her neck strain to lift her head up.

He saw a vague trace of her luscious lips curved to an endearing smile.

A flash of light.

A surge of magic.

She was gone.

He staggered, dazed. It was a powerful magic. If it were ordinary _Empusa _or _Lamia-_type vampire, he wouldn't be affected. He would still be able to see them before they disappeared and he could instantly summon them back.

But the girl had a different level of powers.

The girl was a _Lilith. _He was absolutely sure about that.

And he had a gut feeling that it was the Kuchiki heiress.

* * *

Dusk came and the residents of the Gehenna Dormitory prepared themselves for the first day of formal classes.

Tunda Hinamori fixed her dark hair up in a usual ponytail, facing a huge mirror in front of her. She tidied up the beautiful tresses of her immaculately white uniform.

She smiled to herself. She loved the silky and comfortable feel of their uniform – the sapphire buttons, the white cloth and the black linings.

She touched the hem of her short skirt and raised it so that she could look at the welt on her pale leg. It was a bruise she got from her father when she failed to do her task at the ball and whenever he got a positive comment on his daughter from Ichigo-sama.

Her smile fell to a frown and tears formed in her eyes. She was glad she owned her own suite in the Gehenna Dormitory, or else everyone would see how unhappy a pureblood Hinamori was.

In the suite directly across Hinamori's...

Long, dark purple hair was brushed gracefully in its wavy tresses. Xiao-Yu Jen smiled at Yadomaru Haruka, her assistant. The girl was already in her school uniform as early as she could, so that she could dutifully execute her mistress' wishes on time.

Jen was still in her bath robe, surveying the beauty of her assistant. She briefly wondered why there were still no marriage proposals for the already 18 Haruka. She was sure that a noble lad would have taken the girl for her amazing looks. Haruka's hair was golden and shoulder-length, tied up in pigtails by red ribbons.

"I think that's enough," Jen said, standing up and finally putting on her uniform.

Haruka admired Xiao-Yu Jen – easily said as the most beautiful girl in the world. Her deep, blue eyes that neared the shade of purple itself was always glittering. Her skin was pale and her choice in clothing excellent. She exuded grace and power. She was a _Lilith _after all.

And Haruka prayed that her mistress would be chosen as Aizen Ichigo's bride.

The first of December was the selection, upon Aizen Ichigo's birthday.

Jen rose and reached for her bag. The door swung open automatically. She loped gracefully outside the corridor.

In the suite beside Xiao-Yu Jen's...

Highgate Toushirou mumbled grumpily as he looked for something to eat. His assistant forgot to bring the fresh blood he ordered.

He gave out a frustrated sigh as he huffed a lock of silver hair that fell on his jade eyes. _This is getting nowhere._

He silently thought if he could ask Hinamori a favor again.

He shook his head. Drawing blood from Hinamori for the third time is growing more embarrassing.

Toushirou would never admit it, but he had grown more concerned about the girl over the years. Her occasional bruises that she desperately tried to hide. A hit from another pureblood vampire would be hard to heal, unless one drinks the blood of another pureblood. And Hinamori was simply to shy to ask the others for blood.

And she would gladly offer herself to him.

Deep inside the white-haired boy, he wished Hinamori wouldn't be chosen by the Bloody Diamond Rose.

He fixed the tie of the midnight-blue tie of his white uniform and proceeded outside, to the common room of the members of the _Lilith._

Behind the doors directly across Toushirou's...

Knight Renji was awake early, for one of the rare moments of his school life. Unlike his other companions, Renji treasured sleep and he often showed up late in his classes.

But not tonight...

Strangely, he wanted the school year to start. For one thing, it got his mind out of boredom and he wanted something significant to do.

And he was deathly curious to who this Kuchiki girl was.

He knew that she was bound to appear today. No normal _Lilith _would go absent on the first day of classes. Even if her powers are already mature or even though she might be learned in her own right, she still has to dutifully attend to what must be attended to.

He didn't know exactly what he should do. He glanced at his black bag, already ready for the taking. Strangely, he had been responsible enough to fix his things hours before.

He surveyed his reflection and let out a huff. Just a day without sleep gave him light bruises under his eyes. He was simply not used to staying up.

But he wasn't sleepy. He just hated looking bad.

Red hair fell gracefully around his shoulders, with those artfully-done tattoos. He looked a bit intimidating with them, but, it was ignored. He was still unnaturally good-looking.

_What now?_

He decided to just leave. There was nothing more to do or think about anyway.

He loosened his collar in a very relaxed way and left his suite.

Beside Renji's suite...

"I think this year would go nicely," Ishida said into the phone.

"Glad you think it would be," his mother, Adze Isane said from the other line, her voice smooth and clear even over the phone. "Be careful of yourself."

Ishida laughed. "What could possibly go wrong, mom?"

Isane sighed. "It's that Kuchiki heiress," she said. "I'm a bit worried."

"Why would you be worried?"

"I hope there would be no conflict between Ichigo-sama and the Kuchiki girl."

Ishida took a deep breath. "I don't think there would be trouble. Knowing Ichigo-sama, he won't let any petty dispute ruin the peace in Azulith Academy."

"I know that," Isane said. "But what about Kuchiki? Would she be as level-headed?"

"I hope so," Ishida replied. "I just hoped she showed herself before."

"Why? Wasn't she at your dorm party?"

"No," Ishida said, confirming his mother's ill-hidden doubts. "None of us have seen her, even for a bit."

"What?" Isane said, slightly alarmed. "Why would she hide herself?"

"Kuchiki Byakuya said that she was sickly," Ishida said. "Maybe at that time, she still was."

"I don't believe it," Isane said. "I think she had been watching you."

"Ichigo-sama also thinks so," Ishida said.

"Why didn't he do anything about it?"

"Kuchiki didn't do anything wrong. Ichigo-sama just let her do as she wishes. We'll just see her today."

"She can't escape the _Lilith _forever," Ishida added. "So don't worry."

"Alright," Isane said. "Take care son."

"Take care too, mom," Ishida said. "Bye."

"Good-bye."

Ishida put the phone back to its cradle and took his bag.

He hoped that this day would be as good as the previous years.

He just hoped, and prayed, that the Kuchiki heiress wouldn't be up to something bad.

Ishida sighed. He had to be on guard always, as well as the others. They had to help Ichigo-sama.

Even though they were in the same classification of vampires, they had to be loyal to the Aizen family. Not just because of power, because Aizen Ichigo was their friend.

And he was a very good person.

* * *

Hinamori, Jen, Toushirou, Renji, and Ishida walked in their exclusive common room. When they entered, they saw that Ichigo was already seated at the couch directly in front of the fireplace, not acknowledging their presence.

That was unusual.

"Good morning, Ichigo-sama," Jen greeted, gracefully and swiftly walking around the couch and faced Ichigo.

Ichigo gave her a small smile, his chin resting on his fist as he concentrated on his thoughts.

The other members of the _Lilith _followed Jen and found their places in the common room, sitting and wondering what was on Ichigo's mind.

"What's wrong, Ichigo-sama?" Renji asked.

"I saw the Kuchiki heiress," Ichigo said.

Hinamori gasped. Renji's eyebrows shot up. Ishida stared. Jen gave a choked exclamation. Toushirou simply frowned deeper.

"What did she look like?" Hinamori asked, without thinking.

"I didn't get the chance to see her," Ichigo said.

"I thought you said you saw her," Renji interrupted. Ishida shot him a furtive look.

Ichigo didn't mind this. "I wasn't able to get some sleep and was reading a book when I heard laughter. I took a peek, since it was daytime and I knew that everyone should be asleep and inside their rooms. And I saw her, strolling around in a white dress and hat."

"What did she look like?" Jen asked eagerly.

"I didn't get the chance to see her face," Ichigo said. "She sensed my presence and disappeared, using magic to impair my vision temporarily... so that I couldn't see her face."

Jen grumbled. "How dare she do that to Ichigo-sama."

"You didn't get to shield the attack?" Toushirou asked.

"No," Ichigo said. "As we all know, she has acquired her full powers. I haven't. She has the edge for now. And that's what the Kuchiki is good at anyway – disguise, deception and hiding."

They all know that. Every clan has a special technique known to them. The Adze family was known for plasma control, sharp senses, and ability imitation. The Highgate family was known for ice element power, impeccable bloodlust control, stunning and power manipulation. The Knight family owned fire, body replication, and telekenesis. The Tunda family possessed wind control, mind reading, and body manipulation. The Xiao-Yu family had water control, mind manipulation, and the power over all forms of technology. And aside from disguise, deception and hiding skills, the Kuchiki family also possessed the power of earth.

While the Aizen family possessed all.

Unfortunately, Ichigo still couldn't use its full potential. And right now, the Kuchiki heiress can overpower him.

But there were still skills up his sleeve that Kuchiki would never know how to use.

"What now?" Ishida asked.

"Right now, we do nothing and wait," Ichigo said, standing up. "We should attend to our classes. It will start in five minutes."

They all nodded and stood up.

"Let's go," Ichigo said.

And they all disappeared.

* * *

The rest of the Final Year class were already at the spacious classroom by the time the _Lilith _arrived.

When they appeared inside, the whole class, composed of nobles, stood up and gave respectful bows.

Ichigo and the rest went and sat at the top seat of the room, since the chairs and tables were in a stair-like arrangement. These were the seats exclusively for them.

Hinamori sat near the aisle far right, fiddling with some papers she took out. Jen walked and sat to her left, already used to the open-mouthed expressions and awed gazes by the male noble population of the room and some girls. Ishida sat beside Jen, his stare intent at the door, as though expecting a monster to come in any second. Renji sat at the far left, stretching his left foot in a measly attempt to trip Toushirou. Toushirou stepped on Renji's foot and sat to his right, ignoring the loud grumbles the redhead gave. Ichigo sat beside Ishida, ignoring everything that was going on in the room, his mind going the same way as Ishida's.

A distant echo of a bell chimed, signalling the start of the classes.

The class all settled down as a cheerful Aizen Shinryuuji appeared before them, smiling happily.

"Good evening, class," he greeted.

"Good evening, headmaster," they all responded.

"Welcome to another year of learning and honing your skills," he continued. "I hope you would enjoy what you have learned and let us all bear in mind that this is your final year in this academy, so I hope you will enjoy what time you have left and make it memorable. The school will be very proud of you."

"But, before we start with our lessons, let me introduce to you a new classmate," Shinryuuji added, his demeanor constant.

Murmurs erupted from the class. Only the _Lilith _remained stoic, anticipating what was to come.

"She is a transfer student and I ask you all to please help her in her stay here," he added. "Our new student has spent her early education until the year before in private lessons and tuitorials. She has never been in a school with many vampires such as yourselves."

The murmurs grew louder as the class speculated on this new girl.

"Everyone, please rise and greet your new classmate," Shinryuuji said, "Kuchiki Orihime-san."

Everyone stood up as a fairly tall girl walked in the class ina classy and very graceful manner that made them all stare in wonder.

Not only was the movement the only thing that captured them – it was the girl's over-all appearance.

She was no doubt the most beautiful creature they have ever laid eyes upon.

She was even more beautiful than Xiao-Yu Jen, whose beauty captivated everyone for the past years. This girl beat the pureblood by miles.

She had honey-colored hair that seemed to change from light to auburn in different degrees of light. Her skin wasn't that pale, it was close to cream. It looked as soft as velvet and as fine as cotton. A faint blush covered her cheeks as her rose lips twisted in the sweetest smile. The Azulith Academy's uniform, that always seemed so good when worn by vampires, looked a thousand times better on her. Her figure was a stunner – long, shapely legs, narrow hips, flat stomach, a VERY noticeable chest and bust, and slender arms. She was a monument of perfection. And her eyes – they were gray, the color of the clouds on a stormy day. They were pretty and warm. They twinkled with her smile. Her petite and prettily-shaped nose settled itself perfectly on the center of her small face.

And her neck – it was delectable to look at.

And when she spoke, all they could do was listen in wonder.

"Good evening," she said, voice the ultimate music to everyone hearing it. "My name is Kuchiki Orihime and I will be your new classmate."

As if on cue, the whole class woke up from the dream this girl brought and whispered delighted and awed comments.

"Hai, hai," Shinryuuji said. "Everyone, if you have questions for Kuchiki-san, I think you could ask her. Can they do that, Kuchiki?"

Kuchiki Orihime smiled and revealed a perfect set of white teeth. "Of course, headmaster," she replied.

A girl with bubblegum pink hair raised her hand tentatively.

"Yes, Tomoyo-chan?" Shinryuuji called out.

Tomoyo rose from her seat. "Kuchiki-sama," she said. "Headmaster said you were never in schools. Why is that?"

Orihime smiled. "As you all know, the Kuchiki clan has been inactive in the affairs of the vampire community for two centuries now. Since I was born, I have never known fully about the vampire race. I have never attended social functions and only mingled with my family and trusted vampires. I have been taught by tuitors ever since I was a child."

"Did you find that sad?" a boy with brown hair asked.

"Sometimes," she answered frankly. "But I knew someday I'd be able to meet more of my kind, so I waited patiently. And now, it has come true! And it's amazing!"

They all smiled appreciatively at the frankness of Kuchiki Orihime.

Except for the vampires at the top seats.

"Well then," Shinryuuji interrupted. "You'll know her better in the days to come. Right now, let's proceed to our lessons."

"Take a seat, Orihime-san," he added. "You shall sit with the other members of the _Lilith_."

The class noticed that Orihime blushed.

"I cannot choose a seat of my own?" she asked bashfully.

Shinryuuji looked mildly surprised. "Members of the _Lilith _always sit together in any public situation. Weren't you taught that?"

Orihime reddened more. "No sir," she replied. "I wasn't informed about that since I never sat with any other members of the _Lilith _for almost all my life."

The headmaster nodded in understanding and gestured again towards the top row. "Please, take a seat," he said. "Your seatmates would guide you for your needs."

"That's very kind of them," Orihime said thoughtfully, finally walking up the steps.

When she reached the top seat, the members of the _Lilith_ looked at her in a withdrawn manner.

Everyone except Aizen Ichigo.

Ichigo had to admit, Kuchiki Orihime was a surprise for all of them. She was also extremely beautiful and soft-spoken. He was a bit distracted when she entered, and surprised that this wonder of a creature was part of the Kuchiki family.

Upon Orihime's arrival, Ichigo flicked his glance towards his seatmates, gauging their reactions. Renji was wide-eyed. Toushirou's frown was gone, his face holding a blank expression symbolizing that he was thinking very deeply. Ishida's mouth was half-open. Hinamori's hand was on her lips, clearly surprised. Jen went from total shock to a raised eyebrow, showing that it was unacceptable that the Kuchiki heiress was more beautiful than her.

To alleviate the tension rising, Ichigo stood up and appeared beside Orihime, smiling at her.

It was Kuchiki Orihime's first time to see the Aizen heir up close, and her breath was stolen from her.

It was indeed her first time in front of so many vampires like her. But somehow she gained a confidence rooting from the fact that she was of higher rank than all of them, except of course the Aizen heir. And the whole class seemed to like her appearance.

So far, this young man in front of her was the most good-looking vampire she had ever met. And he seemed to be the only one who was not affected by how she looked. He smiled at her, revealing a perfect set of white teeth, the longer fangs glinting beautifully even in the moonlight. His pale skin covered his perfectly-toned body. His spiky orange hair was somewhat in a disarray, but this made him more beautiful, saved from being a conventional 'elite-looking' appearance by having such rugged hair. His sharp nose and sensual mouth were wonderfully-shaped. And his eyes – golden brown. She felt lost in them.

"Kuchiki-san," he said, velvet voice caressing her ears. "Welcome."

Kuchiki Orihime quickly composed herself. "Hi," she said cheerfully, bowing.

Ichigo was a bit surprised. This woman was unfazed in meeting members of the _Lilith. _She was carefree.

He observed her as she looked around the room.

"Where am I supposed to sit?" she asked.

"Here," Ichigo said, snapping his hand.

A chair appeared right in the middle of Jen and Hinamori.

"My name is Aizen Ichigo," he said, extending his hand.

Orihime took it. "Kuchiki Orihime."

All the members of the _Lilith _stood up, following suit.

"Tunda Hinamori," Hinamori said, smiling shyly.

"Xiao-Yu Jen," Jen introduced, staring coldly at Orihime.

"Adze Ishida," Ishida said, expression guarded.

"Highgate Toushirou," Toushirou spoke, mouth in a frown.

"Knight Renji," Renji said, looking cautiously at her.

"Nice to meet you," Orihime said, taking her place between Jen and Hinamori.

Ichigo went back to his seat and clasped his hands together.

Class has begun.

* * *

**Finished! Just recovered and Lasting Accidents Chapter 22 isn't finished yet so please wait until tomorrow! Sorry. :)**


	6. Chapter 6: Questions of Authority

**Okay. I know, this is a really late update. But still, here I am. :D**

**Thank you for all those who have read and reviewed Bloody Banquet, despite of the rather complex story and character addition and OOCs. :D I apologize. It's completely AU, so, you were warned, I suppose.**

Chapter 6

Questions of Authority

Kuchiki Orihime sat on the chair of her dorm room, staring at the piece of paper lying before her.

It was a letter sent by her aunt, Kuchiki Rukia.

Rukia came from the second branch of the Kuchiki family. No one knew of this particular 'extension' of the Kuchiki family since Mayuri himself created this. But the second branch grew extinct, and Rukia is the sole survivor. Acting as a sister to Byakuya was merely a cover-up.

Orihime had no qualms about Rukia. The girl, who was about her age, was more like a sister to her.

She looked at the contents of the letter, a small smile gracing her lovely lips.

_Oi Orihime,_

From the start of the letter Orihime let out a faint laugh at the informality of the introduction. Orihime loved this more than the tightly-composed letter her father gave her and the all too-flowery ones her mother sent.

_How's school? I hope that Aizen fellow isn't giving you a hard time, or else I will crush him._

Orihime laughed again. Now that she thought about it, Aizen Ichigo didn't give her any hard time at all, let alone give her any time of his own. He was busy wandering about with his pals and being the boss.

Well, he did offer her to be with the other members of the Lilith an have some 'acquaintance' chats or something, but she gracefully refused.

Only Tunda Hinamori seemed genuinely eager to accept her. Adze Ishida was reluctant; judging from the way he so often adjusted his glasses to hide his fazed expression. Knight Renji was always frowning and his eyebrows knitted together. He kept looking at Aizen Ichigo in protest whenever the latter invited Orihime to something or somewhere.

Highgate Toushirou, to Orihime's relief, had no trace of interest in his face. At least this tells her that he wasn't repulsed, or by any aspect, affected, by her presence.

But of all these reactions, Orihime was most humored by Xiao Yu Jen's. Orihime wasn't even angered or insulted. She was plain amused. The girl often looked at Orihime with utmost rage, ill-hidden jealousy, and banked impatience. She was openly saying that she was against Ichigo's invitations of Orihime, until the Aizen heir silenced her with one look.

Over all, Kuchiki Orihime was receiving _normal _responses from her pureblood peers.

_It has been fine here. Too fine actually, without our little trouble-maker around. Byakuya-niisama has been exceedingly immersed in work to make up for the years the Kuchiki family has been dormant to the vampire society. He and Yuriko-neesama have been attending functions and so for the couple of weeks since you have left. They both constantly talk about at dinner of speculations as to how you have been, if the other Lilith are treating you right. This is because they suspect that you are not giving them __**every **__detail of your stay in Azulith Academy in your letters._

Orihime's gray eyes gentled on this part of the letter. She wondered briefly why the mistakes of the past burden those of the future. She remembered her beautiful and wonderful family. Kuchiki Byakuya, whose cold and calm exterior belied the gentle man that he truly was. He would sweep Orihime into his strong arms when she was a little girl and kiss her cheeks. He would talk to her in that deep, velvety voice he had.

"_How's my beautiful princess?" _he would whisper. This side of him was unknown to the people that surrounded the family.

Orihime would sometimes ask the people around her why they were so scared of her father.

"_I'm fine, daddy," _she would cheerfully reply, hugging her father. _"When I grow up, I want to marry someone exactly like you, dad!"_

Byakuya would chuckle and he would tickle Orihime, _"Child, there is no one like me. But I sure hope your dream man would be the best."_

Orihime would smile.

Then her mother would appear – the warm and dazzling Yuriko. Even though the adult Orihime heard the rumors about Masaki and her father, she didn't believe them. She saw the way her parents were behind the eyes of the strangers that tried to peer into their lives.

Her mother would steal her from her father's embrace and give her a new doll that she made herself. Orihime would snuggle up to her just to smell the clean scent of flowers and sweet fields emanating from her body.

"_Daddy," _Orihime would say, _"__**You **__are lucky to have mommy."_

Byakuya would laugh and move closer to his wife and daughter.

And they would always have these precious moments until Rukia would come and be, in her boyish self, spouting out laughter at how 'mushy' they were.

Yuriko would give Orihime to Byakuya and carry a surprised Rukia. They would all shower the squirming and yelling girl with pecks until she would surrender in a fit of giggles.

Those were the moments that Kuchiki Orihime had. And no matter how the world sees her and her family, the reality would always be stamped on her heart and mind.

Although it seems that their peace has been shattered upon coming out to the vampire society.

_I hope the days would fly by and that you will come to our new home. It's a couple of miles from your academy. It's a great place. I attached some shots to this letter – photos of the mansion, along with your room. The place is a bit bigger than the one we had in China._

She put her hand into the envelope and fished the rest of the contents with excitement.

She looked at the pictures and laughed aloud.

The mansion, even at the picture, was _colossal. _It was like a palace. And it was also of modern design with a touch of the ancient. It was amazing.

Orihime breathed in wonder as she was filled by the sight of the great dining hall, a dazzling reception hall, the kitchens, some shots of the huge bathrooms, Rukia's 'suite', the Master suite with a surprised Yuriko on the bed clutching a book, her father's new study, hallways and many other rooms.

Finally, there was a picture of her room, or better yet, her suite.

Orihime's eyes widened.

It was huge. With ornately polished furnishings, oak tables at a small living room she had, a golden dresser with a mirror, a wonderful bed with silken sheets, soft pillows and windows adorned with expensive draperies.

It was a princess' dream room.

_That's not all to your suite, by the way. I didn't get to take a picture of your bathroom since nii-sama wouldn't give me access. I wonder why._

_I wonder why, _Orihime thought. A surprise? She loved surprises.

She finished reading the letter all the way when she heard a knock on her door.

It was Toudo Tadashi, Knight Renji's assistant.

"Kuchiki-sama," Tadashi said, bowing deeply.

"Hai, Tadashi-san?" she asked.

"Aizen-sama, Xiao-Yu-sama, Knight-sama, Adze-sama, Highgate-sama and Tunda-sama are already in the dining room," he continued. "They are all waiting for you. They wish to know if you still intend to join them for dinner."

"Oh no!" Orihime gasped. She forgot about the occasional weekend dinner the Lilith had together. I was every Saturday night that all of them gathered to eat.

"Are you – " Tadashi started to ask and was cut off by Orihime.

"I'll be there in a minute!" she said, closing the door.

* * *

"Where the hell is she?" Renji fumed. "I'm starving!"

"Best hold your appetite a little longer Renji," Jen said with sarcasm. "We have to wait for our princess."

Just then, Tadashi appeared.

"Well?" Jen asked.

"She's coming, Xiao-Yu-sama, and – " Tadashi said as he was cut off from his sentence as Kuchiki Orihime appeared behind him and startled him with a tap on the shoulder.

Hinamori laughed at this and Ichigo smiled.

"Pardon me for being late," Orihime said, bowing. "I was too busy reading the letter my aunt Rukia sent me that I forgot about the dinner."

"Ridiculous," Jen said scathingly. "How does a Lilith forget the traditional dinner?"

Orihime, to the others' surprise, shot Jen a sweet smile and said, "Maybe because you have been doing this tradition for a longer time than me, Xiao Yu-san."

She walked over to the vacant seat beside Hinamori and greeted her, ignoring a fuming Jen.

"Well then," Ichigo said. "Let us start our feast."

The goblets were immediately filled with delicious, crimson blood.

Ichigo smelled the rich thickness of the deliriously sweet smell along with his companions. He smiled as he observed the others eat the meal before them and drink the blood prepared.

His eyes laid on Kuchiki Orihime and the way she also smiled at observing the others eat. She had barely touched her food and her drink.

Amidst the glamour that surrounded her and the sudden thrust to the highest echelon of the vampire society, Kuchiki Orihime seemed unfazed. She had some point to her confidence, being the most beautiful creature Aizen Ichigo had ever laid eyes upon. If he would judge with no biases, he would honestly say that she might be the most beautiful woman on Earth – even more beautiful than his own mother, or Jen.

She was also intelligent. Never in the history of Azulith Academy did any of the students get scores close, let alone on par with Ichigo's. Orihime managed to, in their first month's finals, get five out of the twelve tests with equal scores with Ichigo's, and the rest only falling back by not more than one to four points.

She awed and dazzled the students. Even daughters and sons of the nobles approach her to be friends with her. And unlike the other members of the Lilith, she wouldn't just simply smile or say a word or two. She would actually stop and _talk _to the students. When this happens, she would forget other company, namely the Lilith, and just chat.

This would often elicit funny reactions from the others, especially Jen. Ichigo would ignore and would just feel glad that Orihime was getting along with the other students as well.

But her problem was interacting with the Lilith.

Only Hinamori and himself were acceptable of her presence. Toushirou was neutral and it doesn't help. But fortunately, Orihime was dealing with this situation just fine.

"Eat, Kuchiki-san," Ichigo said.

Orihime laid him with mildly surprised eyes. She laughed, "I'm sorry," she said. "I was just having fun watching Knight-san eat."

Renji stopped eating abruptly and shot Orihime with annoyed eyes, face as red as his hair and mouth so full, he couldn't say anything.

"So what about it?" Jen said, annoyed.

Orihime merely smiled at her. "Nothing. I wasn't aware that freedom of expression is severely frowned upon."

"Severely frowned upon?" Jen repeated venomously. "It might be that your freedom of speech has insulted someone. I don't know what they have taught you, but clearly you have isolated yourself far too long that you have forgotten ethics in your home-based curriculum."

"But if those ethics show that a vampire should be hostile to another vampire for no reason at all except feelings of competitiveness, then I would question the foundations of _your _curriculum, Xiao Yu-san," Orihime responded, directing her frank stare at all of them.

"Excuse me, Aizen-san," Orihime added, "I must take my leave. I wasn't really hungry in the first place."

Ichigo nodded as Orihime strode away and out of the hall, leaving astonished vampires and a fuming pureblood.

Ichigo held his goblet to his lips as he said, "I'm impressed by her impeccable control."

"What?" Toushirou interjected.

"It is very rare for a newly fully-developed pureblood not to break something in the midst of an argument," Ichigo answered. "It's either she already has complete control over her powers or she hasn't got any emotion at all."

Renji, who was still wide-eyed about the incident finally spoke, "I wasn't really offended, Jen. I was a just a bit annoyed of what she did. You always tease the way I eat. I don't get mad. Why would I feel differently if the Kuchiki girl laughed?"

"Because you hate her!" Jen said, her tone rising. "I could see that by the way you look at her!"

"I do not hate her," Renji said, rolling his eyes. "I just don't trust her."

Xiao Yu Jen's eyes filled with tears and she fled.

"Now what?" Ishida said, sipping from his goblet.

"Let them be," Ichigo said. "Someone should warn Jen that even with Kuchiki-san being able to control her powers, she must not antagonize her. Jen might have her full powers as well, but she is still no match for a Kuchiki. I hope she remembers what rank Orihime-san's family is amongst the Lilith. And you all might do well in remembering that too."

Hinamori sighed. "I hope we will all just learn to accept Kuchiki-san. Even with your claim, Ichigo-sama, we still have to consider that she is a young woman just like me and Jen. We have to befriend her not because we fear her. The only difference she has from us is that she has hidden for so long and is still new to all of this. Imagine what and how she must feel."

"But Hinamori," Ishida replied. "We still must not forget that this girl is a part of the clan who has always harbored great feelings of wrath towards the vampire society that condemned them. She might be pure and confused to you, but God knows what she really is. Ichigo-sama said it himself. For a full-fledged pureblood to control herself, she should have complete control of his powers and emotions OR no emotion at all. The no emotions part of that hits me as villainy."

"And where is your proof in that, Ishida?" Toushirou said. "You are forgetting one crucial fact if you believe in what you have just said."

"And what is that?"

"Keep your friends close, and your enemies, closer," Toushirou said, standing up and bowing. He left the others, Ishida's gaze sweeping the unknown.

"That boy is really a genius," Renji said, leaving as well.

"Excuse me, Ichigo-sama, Hinamori-san," Ishida said, disappearing.

Only Hinamori and Ichigo remained.

"I have to agree with you, Hinamori. We have to give Kuchiki-san a chance," Ichigo said.

Hinamori turned to him in surprise and smiled meekly. "I think we really should. I hope the others would see that."

"I hope they would too," Ichigo added.

"Good night, Ichigo-sama," Hinamori said, leaving.

"Good night to you as well, Hinamori," Ichigo said, leaning back to his chair.

* * *

**Weeehhh~~ Review please! :D Hope it wasn't that boring. I was bored myself. LOL. :D**


	7. Chapter 7: Knowing

**Okaaay.. another Bloody Banquet update…**

Chapter 7

Knowing

"Students," Aizen Shinryuuji announced at the start of the classes. "I am here to announce that the annual school Foundation Day Ball is tomorrow."

Waves of excited murmurs and suppressed laughter swept over the vampire class. This ball was the most anticipated ball every year and everyone looked forward to the wondrous food and dazzling aura the event emanates.

"As you all know, one family from the Lilith hosts the said event," Shinryuuji continued. "And this year, the family who shall sponsor the ball is the Kuchiki family."

Orihime's eyes widened. She did not see this coming. She wasn't even notified in any way by her parents.

"From your expression, I see that you didn't see this coming," Ichigo, who was a seat apart from her, commented.

"No, I did not," Orihime replied. "So, I should lead the preparations?"

"No, Orihime-chan," Hinamori answered. "The school will take care of the ball, your family will just be on the financial side of things."

"Oh," Orihime said. "That's a relief. The balls I organize back at home then were a disaster."

"How was it a disaster?" Ichigo asked, mildly enthralled by this frank creature that spoke.

Orihime reddened at this and said, "Well, I personally oversaw the food of a party once. You see, I like wasabi with bean paste and on it - "

"What?!" Renji said, shocked. "Wasabi with bean paste?! How does that taste?"

Orihime laughed. "I got the same reaction from Aunt Rukia. Same statement in fact!"

"Well, she was damn right," Renji mused. "If I were her, I would have also thought you were trying to poison the guests."

"Yeah," Orihime agreed. "When the food was served, nobody touched a single dish there. They only resorted to drinking and I was glad that was enough. My father never let me touch the kitchen ever since."

Ichigo stared at her with growing interest. She was completely unlike all of them. The change of aura amongst the Lilith was strange but welcoming.

Orihime was aware that Aizen Ichigo was observing her. Strangely, she felt a warm sensation in her chest. She quickly suppressed the feeling and waited for it to subside.

"As you all know," Shinryuuji was saying. "This event is a formal gathering so, better put your finest selves forward, not that you all need a reminder, and find yourselves a partner."

_A partner? _Orihime's thoughts echoed in shock. _How could I possibly find one?! I'm a newbie!_

Ichigo noticed that Orihime's cheerful expression changed to anxiety.

_Good, _he thought. _Her worries are like those of normal vampire girls._

The class ended excruciatingly fast for Orihime. The Lilith walked back together towards their dormitory.

Hinamori looked at Orihime with amusement.

"Don't worry, Orihime-chan," Hinamori said. "You'll find a partner."

"Yes, but – " she started, but just then, a young man who was a part of their class approached Orihime with grace, bowed and kissed her hand.

At Orihime's surprise, she blushed.

"You see, Orihime-chan?" Hinamori said, in fits of giggles.

"I see someone has broken the President's record," Renji said, amused. He was silenced when Jen _accidentally _stepped on his foot.

"Greetings, Kuchiki Orihime-sama," the boy with jet black hair said. "I am Yamamoto Ryuu of your class. Can you do me the honor of being your partner for tomorrow night's ball?"

In Orihime's shock she hastily responded, "Oh… I'm sorry. I'm already going with someone else."

The entire Lilith froze in surprise. Only Ichigo remained passive, as if he was thinking of something deeply as he looked at the boy in question.

"Oh," Ryuu said, saddened. "Alright then. I'll just see you there."

He left Orihime, who in turn nodded mechanically.

"Why did you do that?" Renj asked. "I thought you had no date!"

Orihime looked at him in her eyes that seemed like it was still in a trance.

"I'm sorry. It's just that I don't know what to say," she said. "I ended up saying what my father told me back then to say to men who were making advances in balls or events."

"Kuchiki-san," Ishida said. "Yamamoto Ryuu wasn't making advances to you. He was asking you out."

Orihime's eyes widened while Hinamori patted Orihime's shoulder.

"Don't worry. I'm sure there will be plenty ore who would ask," Hinamori said.

Orihime sobered from her trance and said, "But I don't know how to say 'yes'."

"Haven't you had parties back then?" Jen asked mockingly.

"We had. But my father always arranged someone to be my partner. No one has really asked me."

"AIZEN-SAMAAA!" a girl's voice yelled from afar.

The members of the Lilith turned. It was a sophomore student with auburn hair and a beautifully youthful face.

"Will you be my partner, Aizen-sama?" the girl said in haste, reddening greatly as she said it.

Renji snickered. Toushirou closed his eyes in impatience. Ishida adjusted his glasses to hide his amused eyes. Jen looked at the girl with murder in her eyes. Hinamori sighed and Orihime observed the girl with concern.

Ichigo approached the girl and smiled.

"I'm truly sorry," Ichigo said. "But I already made a commitment to someone else."

At this, Ichigo started walking to the entrance of their dorm, leaving his companions stunned and curious.

* * *

In Hinamori's room…

Orihime stared at Hinamori as she prepared a cup of tea.

"What did Renji-san mean by breaking the president's record?" Orihime asked out of the blue.

Hinamori laughed slightly. "You see, Ichigo-sama is always the first one amongst the Lilith who asked by people. Normally, tons of students would ask, but they always get turned down."

"Then, who would be his partner?" Orihime asked.

"Jen," Hinamori replied. "She always has."

"Is she his fiancée?"

Hinamori smiled. "No. You must know the Bloody Diamond Rose."

"Oh yeah, I forgot," the auburn-haired beauty said. The Rose was the means of selecting the Aizen heir's spouse. "A pretty special way of picking a wife."

Hinamori nodded. "Yes," she said. "We all bet Jen would be the pick anyway."

Orihime nodded in agreement. But for some reason, she didn't want Aizen Ichigo to be wedded to Xiao Yu Jen. The feeling puzzled her.

* * *

The two girls went out together to find that the whole school has already found out that Aizen Ichigo and Kuchiki Orihime already had partners. They also saw Renji observing the students, his eyes with a twinkle of amusement.

Orihime sighed in exasperation. "Now no one will ask me to be their partner. They already know I have some invisible man to go out with."

"Your fault," Renji said, laughing. "I have never seen anyone quite like you."

"Who is your partner, Renji?" Hinamori asked.

"Jen," he answered.

"What?" Orihime asked. "I thought she was Aizen-sama's partner."

"She's not," Renji said. "She's also wondering who Ichigo-sama's partner is. She's distraught."

* * *

Morning came and surprisingly, all the students were wandering about. Hinamori explained to Orihime that this was because they have to spend all hours finding a partner or getting themselves ready.

Orihime laughed at this.

"So, who's your partner?" Orihime asked.

"Toushirou-kun," Hinamori answered with a blush.

They decided to leave the dormitory for a while and stretch their legs for a bit. The two waked along the corridors when a girl with blonder hair and her red-haired companion approached them.

"Kuchiki-sama," the blonde said. "Is it true that you're Ichigo-sama's partner?"

Orihime was taken aback. "What?"

"So, it's not you," the redhead said after observing Orihime's shocked expression. "Then who is?"

"I can assure you, we have absolutely no idea," Hinamori said, moving away with Orihime.

"I hope Jen doesn't find out about these rumors," Hinamori whispered.

"What?" Orihime said. "I didn't even do anything, I – "

"So," a voice said from behind them, "you're Ichigo-sama's partner?"

Jen was the one behind them, looking at Orihime with something that bordered on menace and jealousy.

Orihime faced her squarely. "You believe these rumors?" she said.

The students around them were backing off. No one wanted to be caught in between a fight of purebloods.

"The evidence supports the rumors," Jen said. "No one knows who both of you are with. And even though you said your ploy last night was a mistake caused by panic, I still don't believe you."

Orihime suddenly felt a stinging sensation on her hand. She looked at it and saw a cut bleeding freely.

Xiao Yu Jen has lost control.

"Stop this," a voice said, cutting off the tension sparking in the air.

It was Aizen Ichigo.

"What are you doing, Jen?" Ichigo asked in a hushed manner.

Jen did not answer but simply stared malevolently at Orihime and her bleeding hand.

Ichigo followed Jen's stare and his eyes widened.

"What did you do?" Ichigo said, his tone more silenced.

"Don't worry!" Orihime said, smiling a quite childish smile. "I'm fine."

Just then, out of nowhere, two vampires that were clearly of the Upir Likhyi class jumped at Orihime. Ichigo started to react but almost instantly, the vampires turned to stone and crumbled into nothing.

It was Orihime who took care of the vampires. It seemed obvious since her eyes turned red. She stared hard at her wounded hand. An orange glow erupted and healed the wound.

Ichigo was surprised at how near the Upir Likhyi seemed to be to the school let alone how fast they reacted to the smell of a Lilith's blood.

The smell of a Lilith's blood and its taste – the most sought after and the most delicious. When an Upir Likhyi tastes the vampire race's purest blood, they gain their sanity. But it takes a huge toll on the pureblood's part because the law prohibits that they give away their blood for someone who is not a part of their class.

**(A/N: You guys will soon find out why there's a law like this. In future chapters. :D)**

Orihime's expression was somehow blank. Ichigo stared at her as she made her way out of the fray.

Ichigo was also somewhat surprised at how Orihime could heal herself – an ability he has never heard of. He knew of regeneration, but that was when a vampire drinks blood. It wasn't even a complete healing process depending on the extent of the damage and the amount or value of blood drunk.

But Orihime healed her wound without drinking _anything_.

_Another mystery._

_

* * *

  
_

"I am sorry about that," Orihime said, bowing to the people around her in apology.

Ichigo's eyes turned to Jen, who was somewhat shocked by what she saw.

Kuchiki Orihime had tremendous powers, from what Ichigo saw. She also had amazing reflexes. It was very much unlike the usual ever-smiling and cheery self. It was like another person comes into her body.

But Ichigo did remember her acting defiantly in the first night they were in school.

Then again, things aren't always what they seem in the vampire world.

He had to do a closer watch on Kuchiki Orihime.

"Hinamori, Orihime, Jen," Ichigo called. "Come with me."

The three followed Ichigo as they made their way back to the Gehenna dormitory.

When they arrived, Toushirou, Renji and Ishida were already there.

Ichigo turned to all of them, his eyes unfathomable.

"Jen," Ichigo started in an eerily soft voice. "Kindly explain yourself."

Jen's dark eyes lowered in reluctance. Then, they turned hard, as she faced all of them with held-back tears.

"Forgive me, Ichigo-sama," Jen said. "But I cannot stand those rumors that you will be going to the ball with her!"

She gazed at Orihime with utmost loathing.

"I heard of that rumor," Ichigo said. "Isn't that a very shallow thing to get upset over? Moreover, don't I have the option of choosing my partner, Jen?"

The girl in question froze, as if she had been slapped by an icy hand.

"Aizen-sama," Orihime finally spoke out, her face back to its usual, caring self.

"Yes, Kuchiki-san?" Ichigo inquired.

"Is it not normal if a vampire, more importantly, Xiao Yu-san, feel offended or hurt that you have someone else as a partner?" Orihime asked. "From what I have heard from Hinamori-chan, she has been your partner for social occasions. I guess this reaction to the sudden change is expected."

The others looked at Orihime in surprise. She was defending her attacker, an unusual thing to do. Especially standing up for your offender at the face of Aizen Ichigo.

"Even though those words compel me to understand more of Jen's side, it still does not excuse her from the fact that she acted out of reason," Ichigo said. "May I remind you all that we are the model vampires of the society? We are the Lilith. Any action we take can affect the vampires around us. Imagine how the others will react, Jen, when they saw you lose control and attack Orihime-san. That behavior was low and disgraceful."

Jen's eyes filled with tears again as she lowered her head in pain. Orihime, on the other hand, stared at Ichigo hard. This boy was acting like the leader of this group. And everyone listened to him. According to her father, since she has already undergone full maturity over her powers, she was more powerful than the Aizen heir now. Even the others who had reached maturation can compete against him. But, they still followed him, which shows the extent of power and influence the Aizen heir has.

"Now I will see no one from this group who shall commit an act like that again," Ichigo said. They all nodded in obedience.

"As for that rumor," he continued. "I intend to turn it into a fact."

"WHAT?!" Orihime said loudly, almost instantly.

They were all staring at Ichigo as if he had gone mad.

"After last night's incident, Kuchiki-sa is left with no partner," Ichigo added, as if what he was saying was the most natural thing. "So, when I was asked, I told the vampire girl similar words as Kuchiki-san haphazardly answered – to help her have a partner."

"Please explain this further," Orihime said in annoyance, shaking slightly. "Why wasn't I even informed about this scheme of yours from the beginning?"

"This was to help you," Ichigo answered, unfazed. "And as the student council president, I feel that it is my duty to assist the new student and the newest member of the Lilith in every way I can."

Orihime rolled her eyes in exasperation. The others were looking at the two of them in surprise.

"Don't go deciding for people, Aizen-san," Orihime said, the change in addressing Ichigo eliciting a shocked gasp from Hinamori. "You can't lead other around, and you can't make people follow you just because you feel like it."

Ichigo regarded Orihime with surprise. No one has ever questioned his decision before. He only did this because he was helping her.

"What is going on, Ichigo-sama?" Jen said in a broken voice.

"I ask to be forgiven, Jen," Ichigo said, approaching her. "But I intend to keep my promise to Kuchiki-san's father, that I shall take care of her during her stay here."

"I am doing very well on my own!" Orihime said indignantly. This was just like her overprotective father to ask someone to look after her.

Ichigo chuckled, as if putting her outburst behind him and moving on. "I see that," he said. "That's why you managed to reject a partner with a nervous fit."

Orihime blushed and walked away, going to her room and slamming the door.

* * *

**That's it! For now… Imma bit tired. LOL. XD**

**Thanks to all those who reviewed! :D**


	8. Chapter 8: Right and Wrong

**Now this is what you call getting busy. LOL.**

**Will update ALL of my fics. Yep, that's what I am. Busy, busy busy! =) All for you guys. *showers you all with kisses***

**Hello again to my fan fiction, Bloody Banquet. I have to reformat the whole thing in my brain and well, I think I can recall how I wanted the story to go. So, I will go with it. =)**

**Gomen, again, for the late update.**

Chapter 8

Right and Wrong

"I hope our daughter is doing well," Yuriko said, sipping a cup of fresh blood slowly while scanning the view of the night sky.

The Kuchiki couple had been gone most of the time, engaging more in the vampire world and preparing for the ball that they would be hosting in Azulith Academy. There was no time to rest or to be private. They had gone out of hiding to be reunited with the world they once knew.

"I'm sure she is doing her best," Byakuya replied, closing the book that he was reading. "Rukia assured me so."

Yuriko nodded. "But that Xiao Yu girl…"

"What about her?"

Yuriko's brown eyes turned cold with malice. "You know that I have a gift of vision, Byakuya. I have entered Orihime's mind more than once to be assured that she is being treated properly."

Byakuya leaned over from his seat, watching his wife intently. He was against some of her sneaky methods, but if it involves their daughter, he had to comply. He knew that there was something going on that Orihime was hiding.

"What happened?" he asked in a hushed tone.

"Xiao Yu Jen engaged our daughter in a meaningless squabble over the Aizen heir," Yuriko said, rolling her eyes in distaste. "She is… _jealous, _of the attention Orihime has brought upon herself."

"And what about the Aizen heir?" he asked again. "I was under the impression that he sought to take care of our daughter."

"Yes, he had been doing well in it. He had stopped the fight after all," Yuriko assured him. She could feel her husband's energies spiking, and it was not good to see Kuchiki Byakuya angry. "Xiao Yu Jen wounded Orihime, but she managed to be calm about the situation. But I am worried, Byakuya."

The Kuchiki head stood up abruptly. His normally cold demeanor turned icy. "Is this why there had been reports about Upir Likhyi sightings near the academy?"

"Yes," Yuriko said carefully, laying a calming hand on her husband's shoulder. "Please sit down, Byakuya. Do not underestimate your daughter's abilities. She is the most powerful vampire of her generation as of now. She has remained civil about her affairs at school and has tried her best in every aspect. Let us not demean her efforts."

Byakuya nodded, sitting down. "But we must increase her protection."

"Yes," Yuriko agreed. "Especially during the ball. Apparently, the cause of the rift between our Orihime and Xiao Yu Jen was that Aizen Ichigo chose our daughter to be his partner for the ball."

Yuriko suppressed her laughter as she saw her husband's eyebrows and lips twitch. Byakuya had always been overprotective when it comes to Orihime and Rukia. The two poor girls could not find proper love lives on their own because Byakuya guarded them like a hound. Yuriko wanted to ease her husband's tension but she knew that she could not help but be anxious as well. Anyone could take advantage of a pureblood heiress. And it came as a shock to her that the Aizen heir would invite the Kuchiki heiress to be his partner. It was unusual and unheard of.

"I wonder, maybe Ichigo-sama chose our daughter to be his partner to protect her, as he promised to you," Yuriko said, wanting her husband to be relieved.

Byakuya let out a huff, which seemed condescending enough. "But we still have to employ guards to watch over Orihime."

Yuriko sighed. "And what will Shinryuuji-sama say about that? I fear he would say that we think his abilities as headmaster is not enough."

"Well, he cannot oversee an entire school with hundreds of students alone," Byakuya said. "Orihime has just been attacked by Upir Likhyi. This just goes to show that the academy lacks security. I will station guards for her, Yuriko. And try talking to your – " he paused, contemplating coldly at the word, " – siblings, once in a while. Let them know that you are anxious for your daughter's condition and that they, especially for your brother, should always keep the Lilith's best interests at heart, and not their personal vendettas."

Yuriko groaned inwardly at this. She slumped back almost ungracefully to her seat but quickly corrected herself. It has been years since she talked informally to her siblings – Masaki and Shin. After she had been married to the Kuchiki heir, the Xiao Yu family practically disowned her. It was like a venomous practice amongst the Lilith. Whoever marries into the Black Sheep family will be disowned. It was an unfair personal code, an unjust discrimination. It was usually the weakest or youngest offspring that was presented for a wedding interview with the Kuchikis. And the family would not be very choosy, since they knew of this way they were being treated.

Fortunately enough, Xiao Yu Yuriko was married to a kind-hearted Kuchiki, one who vowed to protect her and cherish her. She had not been regretful that she was married to the Kuchiki family. She was grateful, because she would not have to live under scrutiny since there was already an established reputation about them. She did not like her birth family anyway. Masaki had been kind, but the duties entrusted to her and being chosen as the Aizen bride made the two sisters drift apart. Shin was ambitious and a fool, marrying a madwoman and letting a little monster of a daughter loose.

Yuriko chose to be distant with her family, since they did not care. They chose to act civilly towards each other, but that was it. However, she knew when it was time to speak up. If it means defending and preserving her daughter's well-being, she would fight until death. And she would not be worried if she had to go against the Aizen or Xiao Yu family. God knows, she was more powerful than Shin now and maybe quite enough of a match for Masaki.

She stood up and followed her husband outside the study. She hastened to Rukia's room to ask for help. They were going to choose Orihime's dress for the ball.

* * *

"Is there something troubling you?" Hinamori asked, looking over worriedly at her auburn-haired companion.

Kuchiki Orihime had been staring outside her window for more than three minutes. After the encounter with Ichigo, Orihime was still left furious and shocked. She had an inkling as to what sort of environment he grew up in. She knew that he was used to getting everything that he wanted, but it was not fair at all. Orihime knew that one simply does not have a way with the world. She was not as spoiled and revered as the rest of the Lilith, and nor does she ever dreamed to be. There was hypocrisy in the hierarchy of the vampire world, and the Kuchiki family has taken the brunt of all of that.

"Sorry," she said, her voice barely above a whisper. "I am just… _displeased _by the way Aizen Ichigo acted."

She could hear the suppressed gasp of Hinamori at the way she addressed Ichigo. But she did not care. As far as she knew they were all equals. She had to put her foot down. She had her rights.

"Yes, but Aizen-sama only did what he had promised to do," Hinamori justified, sitting on Orihime's bed and moving close to her. "I do not think it's such a bad thing."

"Perhaps for you," Orihime said gently, looking over at her newly found friend. It was nice to have someone gentle and level-headed like Hinamori. She was not a spoiled brat at all. Orihime could only feel sympathy for the girl. The Tunda girl was not nurtured and cared for like other heirs in their circle. Orihime knew how Hinamori was treated in her home, and she simply despised it.

"I just don't see the point," Orihime continued. "I can protect myself. I am not a Kuchiki for nothing."

Hinamori smiled a bit sadly at that. "I think you now found out the harm in being a Kuchiki can bring."

_I know that very well, _Orihime thought, feeling depression seep into her being. She did not let it bother her at first, implanting in her mind that she was not in Azulith Academy to please others, but rather, to stand on her own two feet in the vampire society and prove once and for all that the Kuchikis should be considered with respect.

"What was it like?" Hinamori suddenly asked.

"Hmm?" Orihime said, looking at her friend.

"To be hiding for so long?" she added, her look turning glazed.

"Well, it's certainly not as bad as anyone would think," Orihime said in fond amusement. "It's peaceful and wonderful. Although the only thing deprived of me is being able to go out freely. I think it's the same for all of us, though."

Hinamori nodded in agreement. "No one from the Lilith can ever roam freely. Everyone in the vampire society is after our blood. Powerful as we are, we are the most vulnerable. Even for us, the families who are not in hiding, the children are not allowed to go outside as much as we please. Only for functions which are quite boring."

Orihime laughed. "Boring indeed," she agreed. "We don't have as much functions as you apparently have here, but we do celebrate important occasions. And they were always a source of laughter and merriment."

"Really?"

"Yes. The Kuchikis are not brooding and scheming as everyone here seems to think. The past generations of Kuchiki heads have made it clear that we do not intend to wallow in the past. Unfortunately, not everyone in this society seems to agree. So we had to live in seclusion."

"Oh," Hinamori said, looking downcast. "Orihime-chan, if ever you marry, who would be the heir of the Kuchiki clan? You are the only child, are you not?"

"Hm… yes," Orihime said thoughtfully, as though she was not really serious about the matter. "I don't think I'm going to be married off though! Who would want me?"

"Don't jest," Hinamori said in reprimand. "You are by far the most beautiful being in existence!"

"You flatter me too much," Orihime said, blushing slightly. "But if ever someone does marry me, then the second child would most probably be the next Kuchiki head. I think that is what the rules say."

"Oh yes, I remember," Hinamori said. "Even that is the case with Aizen-sama."

"It's probably sad," Orihime commented. "Not being able to choose who you are married to. I mean, the rest of the Lilith has the option as to whom they should marry, even though their options are limited to their own kind. However, the Aizens really have no choice."

"But isn't it fabulous and mysterious though?" Hinamori said. "After all these years, your betrothed is kept a secret. Only the best is chosen for you, and you are guaranteed to fall in love with this person. And it's not at all as you make it out to be for us Lilith, Orihime-chan."

"What do you mean?" Orihime asked. "Is it not true that the rest of us have an option?"

"You do know what Bloodlust is, right?" Hinamori explained helpfully. "Not all of us know who our mates are for sure. But over time, their being and blood calls out to us, then we must respond. Therefore, we will know who is made for us."

Orihime sighed. "That's pretty convenient." She briefly imagined having said Bloodlust for the other members of the Lilith.

_Renji-san? _Orihime thought, and suppressed a grunt of laughter. It was not that he was a bad choice, but she could not just picture herself with any mate any time soon. She knew that the time must be near, but she did not really dwell on that fact.

_Ishida-san? _She thought again but frowned. Adze Ishida was not really warm to her, so having the prospect that he could be her future husband was met with negative thoughts. She would just be ridiculed.

Then there was Toushirou-san. But it was clear that Hinamori and Toushirou already had Bloodlust for each other. As much as Hinamori tried to hide it, she could not conceal the numerous bite marks on her neck and the frequent smell of fresh Lilith blood (which Orihime knew belonged to Toushirou) that showed from her body.

So it was clear that the choice for the Bloody Diamond Rose was already narrowed down to three eligible young women – Xiao Yu Jen, Adze Yuzu and herself.

_I'm betting on Jen, _she said with an amused smile.

"I don't think I should bother with that at the moment," Orihime said, laughing uncomfortably.

Hinamori consented, letting the matter pass.

* * *

Ichigo paced in his study, a habit which he often did when he was thinking of something enjoyable. The source of his presence mood was the auburn-haired young woman who stood up to him. It was rare for such a gentle-acting creature to suddenly turn brave and fiery. It seemed that she was the type of person who would not put up a fight unless provoked. She had no sense of negativity about her, and it bothered him.

He had been watching over her for the past weeks, and he could find no hint of malice within her. The only act of defiance he could recall was during the welcoming ceremonies where she chose to hide herself, and of course that little scene she had with him during broad daylight. He was not sure of anything about her, but he entranced nevertheless.

He decided that it was best to calm his thoughts by strolling along the moonlight. He swiftly put on his shoes and went outside.

The breeze tugged his dark blue collared shirt. He inhaled the wonderful scent of the garden – with its flowers, bushes and trees. He could smell everything. He could see small animals wandering aimlessly from under the thickets.

A whooshing sound alerted him to the presence of somebody else. He turned around and saw Kuchiki Orihime, observing him with a small frown. It was neither an unfriendly frown nor an angry one. It was just… sympathetic.

"You enjoy wandering the grounds at night as well?" Ichigo asked, ignoring his thoughts.

Orihime nodded slowly, still wearing the sympathetic frown. She looked over the rose bushes and walked gracefully towards it, holding a white blossom in her delicate-looking hands.

Ichigo looked on with fascination at the way the light played on the features of her face, how her gray eyes turned dark as they capture the shadows.

"I feel anxious," Orihime finally spoke out, her voice a bit strained.

Ichigo did not ask, but waited for her to continue.

"I do not know my place but I do not want any place in this world of yours," Orihime said. "I just want to be peaceful and happy. But I have to do my duties."

"We always sacrifice what we want the most," Ichigo said, walking over to where she stood.

"I wonder what you have to sacrifice for," she said aloud, clearly voicing her thoughts. As soon as she said this, she winced. In her preoccupation, a thorn pricked her hand.

"Clumsy," she said, giggling slightly. She was about to suck on her cut finger when a sudden spark of power made her turn around.

The soft night breeze that once enveloped the two vampires had turned into a biting wind. Leaves were torn from their stems and branches, swirling about the person who seemed to be responsible for what was going on.

Orihime stared, wide-eyed, as Aizen Ichigo's eyes glowed red. The warm brown in the sockets were no more, but was filled with crimson, glowering down at her startled face.

"W-what…?" she began to say, thinking of ways to contradict the smothering pressure that started to surround her. But she could not move, not because of fear or the inability to do anything, but because Ichigo's stare captivated her. It was like the pair of eyes were drawing her closer – beguiling her.

"Your… blood," he said in a rasped voice, reaching out to her. When he touched her arm, he yanked her towards him. She gasped as their bodies collided. She could not help but blush at the sudden contact.

_What's happening? Is he hungry? Is this… Bloodlust?_

Orihime refused to believe. She knew for a fact that the Aizen heir never felt Bloodlust until after the Bloody Diamond Rose has chosen. So this must be ordinary hunger, like the glows of crimson she witnessed when her parents and her aunt Rukia would bite into their assistants' necks. Blood was best served from the bodies of living things after all, and not in cold glasses which they thought civil for ordinary days and functions.

Ichigo held Orihime's injured hand in a vice-like grip. He could not restrain himself and he did not know why. Perhaps because he hadn't drunk enough blood during dinner, but he wasn't one to succumb to starvation. He also did not have a large appetite to begin with. But there was something about the color and the smell, _oh the smell, _of Orihime's blood that made him move and yearn for it. He wanted to taste it, to drink it…

"Ichigo…" was all Orihime could breathe out.

His predatory form suddenly stiffened as he let go of her hand, the pricked finger oozing with blood.

Orihime looked over in worry at the Aizen heir who suddenly had a lapse. His face was paler than usual and his eyes were wide in shock. He wasn't looking at her as he muttered an apology and disappeared.

* * *

**That's it for now. I'll update soon though! **

**Please leave a review. =)**


	9. Chapter 9: Conventions

**I was debating on whether or not I feel inspired or motivated enough to update this fic or not. I was choosing among this, Your Fading Starlight, and Tempting Eve. But alas, I succumbed to the vampiric call of this fic. And I haven't updated in who-knows-how-long.**

Chapter 9

Conventions

Orihime surveyed herself on the full-length mirror before her. Maria, the Empusa-class assistant that her father _forced _upon her, looked visibly pleased with the results of her handiwork. The other servants seemed awed and more than appreciative of their mistress' looks.

The hours and activity that passed by did not distract Orihime from the memory of what happened the night before.

She involuntarily shivered for the hundredth time when she recalled those bloodthirsty eyes, the way he stalked her like an alluring beast cornering its prey…

It was frightening.

But if she were to be entirely honest with herself, she was not completely afraid. She could have fought him with no problems. After all, in their current states, she was more powerful than him. However, all power and abilities were drained at the sight of him – so dangerously handsome, so perfectly destructive. He, more or less, attracted her like an unknowing moth drawn to a flame.

Her eyes closed for a brief second, imagining what it would be like for those pearly white fangs to sink into her skin. Would it hurt? She shouldn't wonder, since she had been bitten before. She had shared a few drinks with her aunt in a playful stint, but that was it. But to be bitten by someone other than a family member, a stranger… a _man. _Aizen Ichigo.

Would his lips be warm? Or would they be cold, just like any vampire's touch? She had never felt warmth from any of her species before. Humans were a different case.

_And why are you wondering about all of these things?_

In a space of a second, she had conjured up all these sinful thoughts about the Aizen heir and it brought a blush to her lightly powdered cheeks.

"Is this all to your liking, Orihime-sama?" Maria asked, her husky voice interrupting Orihime's turbulent thoughts.

"Ah, y-yes," Orihime said, mentally chastising herself for having such preoccupations. She gave of a reassuring smile for the people who worked so hard on how she looked right now.

Her hair was artfully and tastefully adorned in small, white flowers that held together the curls and waves that accentuated her beautiful face. The light foundation did not make her skin paler, but made it creamier and more glowing. A light touch of pinks and reds blended together perfectly colored her eyelids. Her lips never needed any form of artificial coloration, but nevertheless, a touch of shell pink gloss would do no harm. Her neck was adorned by a fine diamond necklace with a silver chain holding the expensive jewel in place. The Kuchiki family's crest was etched on that rock, and so was shown proudly.

Her crimson dress settled itself in flowing tresses as it trailed on the ground. The low-cut but still modest-looking bodice hugged her curves elegantly. Everything was perfect. She was absolutely perfect.

She mentally rolled her eyes. It would amaze her to no end how wonderful her mother's tastes were, but more often than not, she would go overboard. However, she could not blame Kuchiki Yuriko on this one. This ball was the formal introduction of the Kuchiki family's place and influence in the vampire world after many years of detachment. She had to be the walking testament of their family's legacy and the crowning glory of their comeback.

As the heiress…

A knock interrupted her perusal.

Nervous gray eyes landed on the clock on her dresser.

_It's time!_

* * *

_It's time._

Ichigo had been restraining his breath for more than a minute now. He had successfully brought his seemingly heavy legs from his quarters to Kuchiki Orihime's. After last night's incident, and after that response he got earlier from his mother, he had been so anxious that he had not left his room. It was a relief that no one found this strange. It was more of a relief that no one tried to disturb him in his solitude.

He needed to think. Indeed, he did.

After that stunt with Orihime, he was left in a storm of thoughts and emotions that he had never experienced in his life. He had never been so disturbed and daunted. He had never felt so out of control. He had always held himself together, always put himself in the most proper and impeccable of demeanors. But he lost it last night.

He nearly sucked someone's _entire _supply of blood.

And it would be no surprise if he had indeed sucked all of Orihime's blood. His mind was suddenly thrown out of his body and all that was left of him was the most primal and predatory need to feed.

Ichigo abruptly stopped and leaned against a pillar. He briefly glanced at the oak doors that marked his destination. He gritted his teeth in annoyance and regret.

All he did was to utter a silly apology and rush out of the scene. He never checked if she was alright. He only _assumed _that she was fine. He had been guiltily feeling her vampiric aura the whole day and it seemed normal.

He shut his eyes tightly, feeling the remnants of bloodlust come back. The memory of how Orihime looked and how her blood smelled had imprinted itself on his mind. The smell was unlike anything he had ever sensed. It was a mighty aphrodisiac and he couldn't help but succumb. And in alarm, he had no choice but to turn to his beloved mother for answers.

_Dearest Ichigo,_

_How are you now, my son? After the letter that you sent me late last night I had no choice but to respond as fast as I could. I understand your distress at what happened and I am glad that no misfortune fell upon Miss Kuchiki. It would do you and our family no good if you harmed her in any way._

_However, our social standing is not what bothered me the most. It is the fact that the answers to your questions regarding this surprising incident are things that shocked me more than you could imagine. I am sure that you will easily grasp these new concepts but I am not sure that you would easily accept that this has __**never **__happened before. Never in the history of vampires. Not that I know of._

_Bloodlust is something that happens to all vampires, my dear. It defines our species. We drink blood for survival. Also, to fill that void that has been present since our creation – a price to be paid for damning ourselves in the eyes of the original Creator._

_However, judging from what happened to you, this is no ordinary bloodlust. Bloodlust can be controlled if it's only hunger or emptiness that drives you. And we don't necessarily direct our desires to a person of our kind. We often choose our assistants or humans for the 'smaller' types of bloodlust. But yours is the kind of bloodlust that vampires, especially the Lilith, have for their mates._

_I am certain you are very confused but I assure you, my son, that this is a serious matter. And I am certain of my answers since I have experienced exactly the same bloodlust you have described in your letter. However, I only experienced this when the Bloody Diamond Rose already chose me as your father's mate. And it is often aroused when the Aizen heir finally partakes from the blood of his chosen partner, as a ceremonial act of accepting the mate chosen by the Bloody Diamond Rose. I am sure you are already aware of this ceremony since we have rehearsed these methods for quite some time during your summer vacation._

_It is unusual, indeed, since this type of bloodlust should not even be apparent until the choosing and partaking. And what's more surprising is that you are experiencing bloodlust for the Kuchiki heiress. The Bloody Diamond Rose has never chosen a Kuchiki to be an Aizen mate before. However, if Orihime is indeed the chosen one, then there is nothing we can do about it._

_I will have to consult your father about this incident and I will inform you of his insight. Do not be anxious, Ichigo. Everything will be alright._

_I love you._

_- Mother._

This was exactly the answer he had expected, and that was the answer that he got. However, he could not help but feel that this _abnormality _needed more answers. His mother did what she could, and it was now all up to him. If he could control his bloodlust for the Kuchiki heiress or not.

He sincerely hoped to all the gods he could possibly pray to that this bloodlust would only appear if Kuchiki Orihime bled. And not by mere sight.

When he opened the door, he was proven wrong. _At least by half._

_What is the difference between bloodlust and lust?_

Because even though Aizen Ichigo was already, technically, 180 years old, he had never felt strong attraction or desire for anybody aside from the blood that they have. This young woman that stood so majestically and beautifully in front of him had broken down every single barrier he had erected to create the perfect heir to the most powerful vampire family in existence.

He could have broken to a literary and artistic fit just to attempt to describe the wonder of the creature that smiled almost reluctantly and shyly up at him. Her cheeks had burned red under his intense gaze, and he did not intend to feel abashed at showing his appreciation. All of his worries earlier had disappeared in an instant.

He could not stop himself from grinning in a seductive manner and raising his hand, indicating that she place hers on it.

She smiled once again, putting her satin-covered hand on his awaiting hand. He took it and kissed it, just to assure himself that she was real.

"Good evening, Orihime."

* * *

"Good evening, Orihime."

The way Aizen Ichigo said her name sent shivers up her body. Thankfully, her firm countenance held itself together and she stopped herself from swooning. Dear god, forgive her. She knew that it took all her willpower not to swoon at the sight of him.

She had been dealing with all these sinful thoughts about him ever since he nearly attacked her. And now all those things were rushing back to her like water gushing out of broken floodgates.

His eyes were as mesmerizing as ever, probably her favorite feature in his entire physical being. His height and movement stood out proudly and exuded such grace and litheness that she was sure that he was capable of anything. She suddenly wondered what it felt like to be protected by this man… how it felt like to be cradled in those strong arms that pushed through the expensive jet black fabric of his suit, to be trapped by the wall of his firm chest that was smoothly covered by a midnight blue shirt and a dark red tie that matched her dress, to be pinned by those long, sinewy legs that seemed to glide in purpose…

She wondered what it felt like to run her hands through that unusually colored spiky hair. She had an inkling that they were soft despite their spiky arrangement. She thought of how it would feel like to touch his skin – to trace her fingers through his jawline that seemed to be built to perfection. Angles and all…

And when he grinned flirtatiously at her, all anxieties of what he almost did the previous night evaporated into the tension-filled air. The air around her, especially inside of her, seemed hotter than before. When she put her hand in his, he placed a daring kiss on it. The satin did very little to protect her skin from the sensation of the searing kiss and the tingle that action left on her afterwards.

He swiftly led her to the hallway that connected the Lilith's quarters to the main hall of the dormitory. The ball was held inside the grand building at the middle of Azulith Academy, and it would be wiser that they just use their 'disappearing and reappearing' skills to get to their destination.

"You look absolutely stunning tonight," Ichigo said, his voice low as if it was choked up by something Orihime could not quite identify.

"Thank you," she managed to say, careful to avoid looking at those mesmerizing chocolate eyes. "You look very good as well."

"Very good?" he repeated with a chuckle. "That's all you can say? Why, that's perhaps the smallest compliment I have ever received in my entire life! You certainly have high standards, Orihime."

_There he goes again, _she thought. Addressing her with such familiarity.

"Well, _Ichigo,_" she said, "I am too… ah, preoccupied to think of the proper adjective."

Ichigo would never admit it aloud, but he absolutely loved the way his name sounded on her lips. "Too preoccupied huh?" he said, a glint of mischief in his eyes.

She ignored his jibe as they finally worked their magic and arrived at the venue.

* * *

"Orihime was too modest in saying her family only had simple celebrations," Hinamori commented, surveying the entire place in awe. "This party is absolutely amazing!"

"Different, not amazing," Jen said, obviously annoyed.

The whole ball was different, indeed. The entire hall was covered in ice and snow, like a winter wonderland. It was like a cave had been carved out, made of twinkling ice that seemed to have an enchantment put on them. Lights emerged out of the wonderfully shaped 'stalactite' chandeliers, gracing the dance floor with an explosion of colors. Frozen blood statues were at the center of every table, sprouting a fountain of cold blood that pooled at the bottom, ready for taking. The goblets were even made of carved ice, the stems covered in silver. Even the tables and seats were made of ice.

The setting was more modern that their previous balls. It was sophisticated, but it wasn't boring, unlike the 'parties' they were used to that often bordered on conventional and traditional. This ball by the Kuchikis was built more for the enjoyment of the students. It also had an almost cozy feel to it.

"I like it," Toushirou commented. He always had a thing for winter. And being a vampire, there was no issue of 'being cold' or anything of the sort. He was completely at home with the entire theme.

"Definitely suits your personality," Renji mocked, snickering into his goblet. This resulted in a sudden explosion of the said goblet he was holding. Luckily, he had anticipated what was about to happen and had put his drink out of his body's, or suit's, range.

Ishida merely shook his head in frustration at the childish antics of the two. He was about to tell them off when a sudden presence intruded amongst their group.

An imperious clearing of one's throat was heard as five heads whipped around to look at the source.

All eyes widened as they recognized the petite, raven-haired woman standing before them. Kuchiki Rukia.

No one found the voice to speak but it seemed that the sharp, dark eyes of the Kuchiki sister detected the surprise.

"I was wondering if any of you have seen my niece, Orihime?" she asked, her strong and somewhat commanding voice clouding the less than intimidating figure she was blessed with.

Renji, who was deemed as the hothead amongst the group, seemed to have taken the authoritative tone the wrong way and raised his tattooed eyebrows. "_No, _we haven't, _Kuchiki-sama,_" he answered, deliberately stressing his answer and the honorifics in Kuchiki Rukia's clan name to insult her.

It was obvious that Rukia did not miss the insult, as she raised her eyebrows back at Renji in challenge. "Your name is Renji of the Knight clan, is it not?"

"Yes," Renji said, seemingly miffed that he did not acquire the desired effect he wanted to inflict on the arrogant noblewoman. "What's it to you?"

Rukia laughed, a loud and boisterous laugh that made some heads turn towards her direction. The frills of her deep violet gown swished with her humorless movement as she directed a withering gaze at Renji, "You act more _interestingly _than the others here, Knight-san. Very amusing."

With that comment, she left, disappearing amidst the crowd.

This left a shocked bunch of Lilith and a fuming Renji.

"What was that all about?" Jen spat.

"Why is she here?" Hinamori asked, wringing her hands together. "She seems exactly like what they rumored the Kuchikis to be."

"And here you thought they were different?" Ishida added to Hinamori's worries.

"You should not judge to quickly, Ishida-kun," Hinamori justified quickly. "I did not say my opinion of the Kuchikis have changed. It's just that Orihime is different from them. Her family is a lot scarier."

"Not really," Toushirou said with his usual pride.

"She just thinks she's mightier than everyone else here," Renji growled, swiftly drinking another glass of blood to ease his anger.

"As do any of us," Hinamori chided him.

"I guess she's just _worldlier _than Orihime-san," Ishida commented, adjusting his eyeglasses.

"What do you mean?" Jen asked suspiciously.

"She's more aware of how we perceive their clan," Ishida stated. "And she acts like someone who is certainly protective of themselves. She's certainly good at it, that's for sure."

"Good, my ass," Renji muttered furiously.

"Seems like she made quite an impression on you," Toushirou teased, chuckling slightly.

"Impression?" Renji ground out. "That damned midget? No way did she ever – "

A sudden hush from the celebrating crowd silenced the disgruntled Lilith.

All eyes were on the young man and woman who stood at the entrance of the grand hall, traditionally and fashionably late, but otherwise attracting all the positive attention.

The words, 'beautiful', 'amazing', 'perfect', 'wonderful', 'lovely', 'wow', and whatever degree and variation of compliments that could be thought of were hurled towards the couple that entered the scene. Aizen Ichigo and Xiao Yu Jen might have looked great when they were seen together for the past years but seeing the Aizen heir with what many described as, possibly, the most beautiful creature on this land, was the stuff of perfection. Of romantic fairy tales.

Really, they suited each other perfectly.

And everyone could tell that they had something Ichigo and his former constant companion, Jen, did not have. That was attraction.

Everyone smart enough could tell by the way Orihime captured Ichigo's eyes. Rarely did someone catch the pureblood's pure and undivided attention. Kuchiki Orihime, despite people not knowing her as well as Ichigo, seemed to like Ichigo's company very much. She seemed to be comfortable enough to be put beside him – not caring too much of how she looked with him or how she acted with him. Her total lack of awareness of the gravity of her beauty and sexuality had an added effect to the whole endearing package. And it put her in a more solid position beside the equally self-assured Aizen heir.

And because of this, many questions have sprung if Xiao Yu Jen would be the one chosen for Ichigo.

No one noticed Jen leave the room in a flourish of cloth and tears, even as Ichigo and Orihime approached the stunned Lilith.

"Orihime!" Kuchiki Rukia called out, gathering her skirts and rushing towards her niece in excitement.

"Auntie!" Orihime exclaimed, abandoning Ichigo's arm for a while to give a warm hug towards her unabashed relative.

"What are you doing here?" Orihime asked after releasing her aunt from their embrace.

"I was asked to oversee the whole thing," Rukia said, gesturing at the entire place for emphasis. "It was quite tiring, but rewarding at the same time."

"And it's wonderful," Orihime gushed, grinning from ear to ear. "Ice is really your thing, huh?"

"You have an affinity for ice?" Toushirou interrupted.

Rukia's eyes laid upon a boy that was, surprisingly, almost the same height as hers. _Rare sight, _she thought amusedly. But the confidence and wit of the boy seemed to exude from him, so she answered in equal respect.

"Yes," she answered, smiling gently. The gentleness of her smile seemed to have shocked an onlooker by the name of Knight Renji. "I assume that you are the Highgate heir?"

"Yes," the white-haired boy replied.

"It seems that you found another person like you, Toushirou," Ichigo commented. "But if you will excuse us, Kuchiki-sama, and to you all," he paused, nodding at the other members of the Lilith, "I wish to take Orihime dancing."

Rukia was never one to hide her feelings. Suspicion, disbelief and surprise immediately splashed on her face. Her eyebrows threatened to disappear behind her hairline. However, seeing that her niece was looking at her feet and blushing slightly, she merely nodded in consent. Well, this was a progress that she never expected.

"Thank you," Ichigo answered, sweeping Orihime into the dance floor.

"I guess it's time to dance," Toushirou muttered, following the two with Hinamori in tow.

"Hn," Ishida remarked, holding a mysterious-looking young lady whose hair was held back in a long ponytail that they never even seemed to notice before. He led her swiftly towards the direction where the others went.

Renji, whose partner had gone missing, merely sat down on one of the ice thrones and looked at nowhere in particular.

Rukia, not really caring what the others did, sat down beside Renji without even the slightest anxiety that he might do something to her after the small fiasco they had earlier.

The redhead, having noticed this, frowned deeply. "What are you doing here?"

"Sitting, as you might obviously see," Rukia wittily shot back.

"And you're not even aware you're sitting at where you're not supposed to sit."

"As far as I know there is this absurd tradition that members of the _Lilith _should sit together during public events. And this is a public event, is it not? And this is the area where we are supposed to sit, is it not? And _of_ _course _I would know that since I personally oversaw all the arrangements to this ball," Rukia answered, not even bothering to take her eyes off the seemingly flustered Renji.

Renji concluded that the Kuchiki women always left others in surprise. You never quite know what to expect from them. This feisty young woman before her seemed to be of the exact same age as them, but the way she carried herself showed a woman who has known her way around the world – a woman who has seen and experienced it all. Her intelligent stormy eyes never left anyone she spoke to, proving that she wasn't intimidated at all in holding conversations with anyone. And she certainly held up her end well.

At these realizations, Renji chuckled, causing the raven-haired young woman beside him to stare at him even more.

"You just earned my respect, Kuchiki," he stated, laughing slightly and raising a glass to her.

Rukia, having been caught off-guard by this statement, merely nodded and looked away.

* * *

"Hmm," Ichigo said, thoughtfully looking over his shoulder and noting, with amusement, that Renji's turbulent aura had finally calmed down, "It seems that Renji has finally come to a better mood with your aunt."

Orihime, who was too flustered to answer because she was more aware of how possessive Ichigo pinned her against his body while they were dancing, just nodded in acknowledgment of what he said.

"Are you alright?" he asked, surveying her face with amusement.

She nodded mechanically again.

Ichigo suppressed a grin as he twirled her around and brought her to an elegant dip, earning a gasp from Orihime.

"Beautiful," he whispered into her ear, causing Orihime to shiver. From where she was, she could see his pulse beating against his strong neck. For some reason, she wanted to bite into it…

She quickly restrained herself, flabbergasted at her train of thought. After that, all she saw were a pair of chocolate brown eyes that bore down to her very soul, claiming her mind and body…

Everyone around them noticed the crackling tension that surrounded the two most powerful vampires of their generation. They could only stop and stare as they danced together in perfect harmony and synchronicity.

"Do you think she's the one?" Toushirou asked Ishida, who had also stopped dancing just to watch Ichigo and Orihime.

"Who can say?" Ishida said, not really knowing how to respond.

"I'll bet my family's ring that Kuchiki Orihime is the one the Bloody Diamond Rose will choose," the often serious and stoic Highgate heir said.

This elicited a gasp from his companion, Hinamori.

"Shiro-kun!" she said in surprise. "That's your family heirloom!"

"I don't care," Toushirou said, challenge in his eyes as he looked at Ishida. "I'll bet."

Unknown to everyone, Toushirou and Ishida always made bets on the silliest of things. So far, this has to be the most extreme and high-stake bet Toushirou ever challenged him on. Ishida's pride wasn't about to allow him to back down.

"Deal," Ishida said. "I bet my family's brooch too, then. I bet that it would be anyone other than her."

"Deal," Toushirou said. He bit into his palm – just enough to let blood ooze from the skin, and extended it towards Ishida, who did the same.

This was how vampires make deals. And the two weren't strangers to how they seal deals.

Thus, this bet was made.

* * *

**Doneeee. Hope you leave me a nice piece of review!**


End file.
